The New Chosen One
by LatiasFan4Ever12321
Summary: It's time for the new age of the Pokemon world. The boy by the name of Kieron (Me) has lost a loved one and will do anything to get her back. Even if it means having to destroy the new organization Team Dragon Force. Although Kieron realizes that to be truly happy, you have to let people go. Kieron then feels love for another, also she is of a different species. Her name is Latias.
1. Here comes the new Chosen

Author's Notes: Hello there fanfictioner's, it's me, LatiasFan4Ever12321. I have been reading Ash and Latias fan fiction's for the past month or so and I've got to say, I'm totally hooked lol. So today I have decided to create my first ever fan fiction account and write my own AshxLatias story, but this one will have a twist in it. There will be many OC's including myself. Me, Ash, the 2 Latias and 2 Latios that I and Ash will have will be essentially the main characters throughout this story, just to let you know, I am hoping to have some help in writing Lemon's later on in the story and I was hoping if any one would be happy to help me with it, (I'm absolutely terrible at that sort of thing) any way I'm rambling on a bit so let's get to the story: (Edit: I'm sorry that it takes ages for the chapter to actually get into the whole Pokemon scene, but all of this is needed to let you know how everything happens in the story and my character is so um, 'Dark'? in the next few chapters). (Edit 2: Sorry about the whole 'Lady Arceus' thing in my previous update, I thought it was a pretty good idea, but I have decided to change the whole thing and just make Arceus a guy. Also, I would like to have a few more reviews from people, I'm not forcing anyone to review, but it would help me and it makes me feel happier when I see people giving me advice and saying they like my story so far. Any way, new chapter will be coming later today so stay tuned to 'The New Chosen One' for the next part of this story.)

My name is Kieron, I'm 16 years old but have some of the hobbies that I absolutely loved when I was 10. One of these hobbies is Pokemon, I've always loved the Pokemon series, sometimes I even wish that I could have been part of Pokemon, not just one of the voice actors, but literally lived in the world of Pokemon with my best friend and idol (I know cheesy, just humor me) Ash Ketchum.

My POV:

''Woohoo I won again bro, you will never beat me at this game!'' I shouted to my younger sibling as we played our favorite game; Pokemon.

''Aww c'mon, I can never win against you, even when I have stronger Pokemon'' My younger brother Max said to me.

I laughed slightly and patted him on the head ''Don't worry little bro, I've played this game longer than you and have been to a WHOLE lot of competitions so I picked up some good strategies from new people there. I'll make sure to take you to one when your 10th birthday comes up in a few more days'' I smiled slightly at him. Me and Max are not like most brothers, who seem to argue a lot, we love each other dearly and we always like to play with each other. All of my other friends get along with him well too, so I always know that they wont mind when I want to have a quick Pokemon battle with my brother on our Pokemon Platinum edition games.

''Really? You'll take me to one of those awesome competitions when my birthday come? Your the best bro!'' Max exclaimed happily. It was almost like he looked up to me, that's a good thing because I always make sure to teach my brother what's wrong and what's right. I chuckled slightly at my brothers hyperactive attitude. He reminds of me when I was his age, in fact if he had a bit of stubble on his chin and he was slightly taller, people would think we were identical twins with the same attitude. When I think about that, we could do so many pranks to people.

''Hey bro you there?'' Max asked quizzically

''Oh sorry spaced out a bit thinking about how funny it would be if you were taller, we could pull so many pranks as we would look like twins'' I said, smiling down at my brother. He smirked as well when he thought about that. I started heading out of the room when someone knocked on my door from downstairs;

''Okay! I'm coming now, just one sec...' I shouted as I headed down stairs. I got to the front door to see some my friends standing there looking a bit sheepish. I opened there down and looked at them for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

''Ha ha ha, guys what are you- ha ha- standing around with those faces, you look hilarious!'' I said in between my laughing fit. They looked at me with blushing faces, but then had a look of remembrance on their faces, then turned to me slowly with sad looks.

''OK Kieron, this may be hard to believe but Ellie is badly hurt and in the hospital'' My friend Jamie said to me. I immediately stopped laughing and had a hurt and shocked look when I heard that my girlfriend was in the hospital. I started shaking slightly;

''Please tell me what happened Jamie'' I said as a few tears started to come to my eyes.

'' *sigh* I'm sorry to tell you this Kieron, but she was in a car accident on the way here to pick you up, but some stupid arsehole crashed into her and now she...'' he stopped there for a second to think of the right words as he knew that I may and will explode from the next sentence he tells me. ''Kieron I'm so, so sorry, but she doesn't have long left to live...'' He said as he and my other friends started crying slightly and tried to comfort me.

''W-What?!'' I practically screamed ''How can this happen again? First my mom, then Ellie?! Please move out the way, I need to get in my car and go to the hospital, don't tell Max or my dad about this, they saw them as their own...'' 'just like I did' I thought the last bit as more and more tears came to my eyes. I quickly ran to my car before my friends could say anything else, I just needed to see Ellie before she passed on, I would never forgive myself if I couldn't say goodbye. I started driving towards the hospital in my city, Manchester.

Time Skip - 30 minutes later: Start playing sad music of your choice;

I ran inside the hospital the second I got out of my car and ran straight to the front desk. I was panting slightly and had myself a bit more together by now.

''Hello there sir, how may I help you today? Oh, are you okay?'' She asked curiously as she saw the tears in my eyes.

''Yes is there someone by the name of Ellie Forest here? She was in a- a car crash an hour ago.'' I said as more tears came to my eyes when I said 'car crash'

''I'm sorry sir, but she has already passed on before you got here. She died, but she left a note for you. You are her boyfriend aren't you? You look like how she explained... Um, sir are you okay?'' Sadly, I didn't here the part after she told me Ellie passed on, I fell to the floor as I couldn't stop myself from crying.

''I'm so sorry Ellie, I was too late to say goodbye. I LOVE YOU ELLIE!'' I yelled as more tears came to my eyes, everyone within the hospital witnessed my outburst, but didn't care as they saw that I lost the only girl I ever really fell in love with, people immediately comforted me even though I was a stranger, but nothing could get me through life anymore. I had not only lost my mother when I was 7 years old, but now I lost the only girl who was in my family; my girlfriend Ellie...

Arceus POV Spear Pillar:

I suddenly felt a massive pain in my heart as I looked down upon the Pokemon world and the other world I created called Earth. It sure has been a long time since I felt a disturbance from there, not since my other chosen one Kieron had lost his mother.

''Hmm, there must be something wrong with little Kieron, I haven't sensed his presence in a while, it's the exact same feeling since he lost his mother. Let's see what's wrong with him...''

Arceus looked down upon Earth to find Kieron in the hospital surrounded by his friends and some nurses trying to comfort him. Arceus frowned slightly when he saw that his eyes were red and puffy and he passed out from exhaustion, he looked into his memories being as gentle as possible and without letting him know. He went to the last two hours and when he was done, he had a really shocked and depressed look on his face. He swore vengeance for Kieron, because of the drunk idiot, he had lost his soul mate and Kieron could feel the pain coming from Ellie, he just wanted to die right now. He was no longer the child of light, now all he had was depression and malice, not for the driver, but for himself. He felt he failed Eliie and he should have died instead of her. Once Arceus had listened to his feelings, he had a sad and almost shocked face again.

''So he blames himself for Ellie's death and wishes to take her place? He really is the Chosen One, he maybe even stronger willed than my personal chosen Ash.'' He smiled slightly at Kieron and made sure to personally speak with him tonight. What Arceus didn't realize, was that he was not only saving Earth but the Pokemon world from what will be occurring tonight. Arceus left in a hurry and wished that Kieron would be able to pull through. He hit the mark exactly and not only that, Kieron was going to find a new soul mate, the sister of Ash Ketchum's soul mate in fact. The name of his new soul mate was: Latias.

My POV:

I woke up to see myself in the arms of Ellie's sister as she too was crying. I knew these two my whole life and we have always been best friends since we went to school. Rachel was Ellie's older sister but only by a year and she reminded me of Ellie so much. She knew this herself and she wanted to make sure that I was OK and didn't do anything rash. She was like an older sister to me and I felt safe in her arms, it almost reminded me of my mother's embrace but I quickly got those thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to be any more depressed. I quickly sat up and embraced Rachel crying silently on to her shoulder, while I was sitting up for the brief amount of time I noticed that I was in Ellie's room and it set me off once again. Although I could tell Rachel was shocked at first, she immediately embraced me back and rubbed my head softly.

''Shh, Shh. It's OK Kieron, let it all out. She'll always be missed by us all'' Rachel whispered soothingly to me. I smiled slightly as Rachel always knew what to say to me. I broke the hug with a few tears still in my eyes and looked at her.

'' *Sniff* Thanks Rachel, you always know how to make me feel better.'' I smiled slightly, but still had massive heartbreak, I clutched my chest and looked at the necklace Ellie gave me for my 16th birthday. I held on to it and whispered the words it said to the sky. 'I will always love you and forever be in your heart. Never forget me, your love ~Ellie~'

Rachel smiled at me then put a comforting hand on my shoulder, without saying a word, she helped me up from the bed and kissed my cheek. She giggled slightly when she saw me blushing.

''Don't worry Kieron, Ellie will always be with you and me. You know, you are like the little brother I never had. I've always loved you like a sibling since you started dating Ellie and we'll get through this. Together'' She said as she embraced me once and and sobbed slightly on my shoulder. I embraced her as well and we stayed like that for a while, without any awkwardness or tenseness. After we let go we were both much happier, although I thought Rachel was quite cute, I would never make a move on her and I still felt Ellie's love through my heart.

''It will take a while'' I mused to myself ''but eventually I hope to love again''. With that last thought, I headed home after saying goodbye to Rachel. I mean it is 11 o'clock at night and I'm honestly not a night person, once I got home I was pulled into a hug from my brother and father, they too felt like Ellie was part of the family and felt as sad as me. Once they let go and we talked for a while, I headed upstairs to bed, without knowing that I will be in a whole new world the next day.

My Dream:

I awoke to quite a breathtaking and spectacular sight. I was standing in front of the Spear Pillar. Yes, I sometimes had dreams of me being in the Pokemon world with Ash and his friends, doing absolutely crazy stuff and getting into trouble all the time. But this felt so much more real somehow. Then I realized that this had happened before, after the day my mother had died. I felt a little worried but also calm at the same time, this place almost seemed to be welcoming me with open arms, so I did the only thing I felt right at the time, I started walking to where I knew you see Dialga, Palkia and Giratina within the Pokemon games that I love to play. Although there was something off about the place this time, it almost seemed to feeling the same sorrow as I felt earlier. When I walked for a while longer, I found myself in the middle of Spear Pillar waiting for something to happen.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a bright flash of flight directly in front of me, I had to shield my eyes, lest becoming blind. When I opened my eyes, my jaw literally hit the floor, there standing in front of me was none other than Arceus, the god of the Pokemon world and one of my favorite Pokemon. I instantly bowed to him and when he nodded his head while chuckling slightly, I got back in to my previous standing position, while I felt quite nervous and could feel the power radiating off of him.

''Ah, it's good to see you again Kieron. Although I didn't call your subconscious here just to have a chat. I have felt great depression and sorrow coming from you. Care to tell me what is wrong my child, I will listen with open ears'' He started walking towards me and seemed to sit down in front of me.

''Umm, Lord Arceus something terrible had happened today, my girlfriend Ellie was coming to my house to see me. When she was close a car crashed into hers and she - she _died_'' I whispered the last sentence as i felt my depression coming back again and a few drops fell from the corner's of my eyes. He seemed quite surprised at first, but what he did next made me feel much happier. He stood up again and instantly took the depression away with his psychic powers and looked at me with comforting eyes. He put a hoof on my shoulder comfortingly as he knew the heartbreak I was currently going through.

''You are indeed a peculiar one. From your thoughts I can gather that you feel it is your fault for the 'accident'. I can also sense no negative emotions to the one who caused the crash'' he smiled at me again in understanding and continued ''If you would like some help, I would be more than obliged to show you in the right direction and send you to where you were to belong all this time.'' He finished mysteriously as if he was wanting me to figure out what he was going to help me with. After a few seconds I realized what he was implying, I was very happy about it, to finally meet the other chosen one, but I wouldn't feel right abandoning my family like that.

''I would love to go to the Pokemon world, it has always been such a dream of mine to be able to go on adventures with Ash/ The Chosen One. Although, I don't want to abandon my family without them even knowing where I am'' I finished sadly. Arceus had an expressionless face for a second, before long, he had a huge grin.

''You are indeed the other chosen one, thinking of your families happiness instead of your own. I will grant you this; I will let you freely travel from the Pokemon world to your own world as you please.'' I started jumping for joy, but what she said stopped me in my tracks ''However, you must complete the task I will be giving to both you and Ash Ketchum. Before I give you this power you must win the heart of your next soul mate to be truly happy again. You must also get rid of the new evil organization named; Team Dragon Force, this new team will be the strongest one you have ever seen and you must combine your strength ans Ash's strength to be able to stop them. I'm sorry Kieron but this must be done.'' He finished talking and looked straight into my eyes.

''Okay, sure Arceus I'd be happy to help. As long as I have some way of letting my family know what is happening then I'll make sure to get rid of Team Dragon Force with the help of the other chosen one.'' After I finished he sighed sadly and shook his head ''W-What, can I not tell my family what's happening?'' I asked slightly scared of the outcome. He shook his head again and spoke up

''I'm sorry chosen one, but your family may not know, because...'' he stopped for a second before speaking again ''because you will lose all your memories of your previous life. I lied to you about being able to return to your human world until you have finished this task I have set for you. Although you may return and with your new soul mate along with your memories after Team Dragon Force is destroyed. I'm sorry to do this Kieron, but you must have no memories of your previous life to get in the way of your upcoming task... '' After Arceus finished speaking a large light suddenly covered both of us. I started to lose my consciousness as I shouted one last thing before my mind went blank and lost all memories of my 'normal' life.

''ARCEUUUUUSSSSSSS! WHY?!'' I shouted as I fell into a deep slumber. Arceus sighed sadly and shook his head again. He walked towards my sleeping figure and teleported me to the Pokemon world.

Author's Notes: And that's the end of the first chapter of The New Chosen One. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will hopefully get one chapter out a day while they're short and I'm just getting started out on these chapters. They will get longer as I start to get better with my writing and grammar, so stay tuned for the next chapter.

What did Arceus do to Kieron? What will he actually remember if anything? And just who are the 'Team Dragon Force'? Find out next time in The New Chosen One! (Edit: There we go, I have finished sorting out the spelling errors I could find and changed Arceus back into a guy. Like I said, the new chapter will be up sometime today.)


	2. Kieron learns about Ellie

Author's Notes: Hello there once again my Fanfictioner's, here's the second chapter to The New Chosen One. In this chapter, Kieron goes to the Pokemon world to discover he has no memories of his previous life and all he can remember is his name :O. Arceus really screwed it up this time. Anyway, I have decided to change the whole Pokemon thing a small amount nothing too significant, I have made it so the whole Altomare incident hasn't happened yet and this is the chapter where Kieron meets up with Ash, Brock and Misty and they try to help him get his memory back. Kieron also finds a Charmander getting attacked by Team Dragon Force and he saves it while getting badly hurt himself. Anyway on with the story: (Edit: Arghhhhh. I lost about 3,000 plus words because my computer restarted itself. Sorry about the really long update)

Normal POV - Pokemon World:

Ash and his friends Misty and Brock where walking onwards to where Ash will be having his next gym battle. They decided to stop for a while as it was starting to get late and they wanted to make sure to get enough sleep so they could get to the next gym early the next day.

''Hey Ash, Misty I think it's time we stopped for the night. It's getting really late and we need enough rest if we hope to get to the next town tomorrow'' Said the squinty eyed man who was starting to fall behind from exhaustion. Ash and Misty stopped and turned to look at Brock who was starting to hunch over and pant slightly from exhaustion. They then turned to each other and sighed tiredly, Ash then decided to speak up;

''Yeah sure Brock, I could really do with some food. I'm honestly starving and getting quite tired myself'' Ash said tiredly. The other two looked at him with questioning looks, he usually wants to keep walking until he can no longer walk, 'what the great Ash Ketchum wants to rest? It's the end of the world' the two mused to themselves chuckling slightly. While they were setting up the cooking pot and tents for the night, they saw an amazing glow coming from the distance, although they didn't know where this came from or what it was, it came from atop the Spear Pillar as Arceus sent the unconscious in the direction of where Ash and his friends were. They looked with curiosity and amazement at the beautiful light. When it vanished they started hearing groaning and coughing coming from the bush to the left of their camp. Brock and Ash stood in front of Misty with their Poke-balls at the ready in case of any dangerous people or Pokemon. But Pikachu could sense great power and kindness from the person within in the bush and sprinted towards it. Ash decided to run with Pikachu and when he got there he got quite the shock. There Pikachu was slightly nuzzling the 16 year old boy he found in the bush, he looked hurt and quite frightened of where he was and what the little yellow mouse was. Ash immediately called Brock over to check to see if this guy was alright, he didn't look too hurt more frightened, but he was holding on to his head as if he had a massive migraine.

''Hey Ash what is i-...'' Brock got cut off as Kieron shouted out and fainted. ''Oh my god! Is he alright? Come on lets get him to the camp and check him over, he could be really hurt!'' Brock exclaimed, Ash just nodded without keeping his eyes off Kieron, he could almost feel himself in this guy and he looked a bit like an older and more mature faced version of himself. Ash helped Brock carry him over while being really careful as he didn't want him to be anymore pain than he already is in. Once they got to the middle of camp, Misty gasped and ran straight to their side to help Kieron down on the ground and Brock checked him over for any serious damage. When he found none, the three friends relaxed slightly and decided to wait for him to wake to ask him some questions.

''I can't believe this has happened, the poor guy. He seems so young to just simply have a stroke. You know, he looks a lot like an older you Ash, what do you think Misty?'' Brock said to his friends. Misty nodded slightly while Ash decided to sit next to Kieron, he didn't know why, but he really could feel himself in this guy, almost like they were brothers. The friends just sat in silence until Kieron woke up.

After an hour of waiting Kieron started to wake up and saw that he was surrounded by three younger people than himself. He felt slightly intimidated as he didn't know who these three people where. In fact he didn't know much apart from his own name, although even to remember little things like that was trouble for him! He sat up while rubbing his head slightly, the three gave him questioning look, so he decided to speak up.

''H-hello? Who are you? Where am I?'' Kieron asked timidly. The three friends released their breaths as they thought he would do something crazy.

''Hi, my names Ash, that's Misty and that's my other friend Brock. We found you lying in a bush and you were crying out as you were holding your head. We decided to help you Who are you anyway?'' Ash finished nicely, he didn't want to make Kieron feel anymore intimidated than he already was. Misty and Brock smiled at their friend for speaking so calmly and greeted Kieron themselves. Kieron breathed a sigh of relief when he learned these three didn't want to do anything to hurt him. He visibly relaxed with thoughtful look on his face as he tried to remember anything, but sadly, it was in vain.

''Uh, hi my name's Kieron. Although I can't seem to remember what happened to me or even where I'm from'' He said sadly as he had no memory of his family, his home, anything. The three friends looked at him sadly as he seemed to have extremely bad amnesia, they couldn't leave him like this. Ash decided that he would help this newcomer get his memory back and help in any way he could manage.

''Oh that's terrible. I feel so sorry for you, you seem to have a bad case of amnesia. But I will help you in any way I can to get your memory back'' He finished and put a hand on Kieron's shoulder. Kieron flinched back at first, but relaxed when he saw that Ash wasn't going to harm him. Misty and Brock looked at Ash admiringly when their friend wanted to help Kieron get his memory back, they then looked to Kieron with sad eyes. Ash and his friends decided to welcome Kieron to part of their group till he got his memory back and filled him in on everything; well, apart from the Pokemon, they thought that he may have knew about the little creatures. Although the friends didn't notice at first, Pikachu was sitting in Kieron's lap and looked almost as calm as when Ash had him on his shoulder. Kieron looked down as he felt Pikachu move a little bit in his lap, although shocked at first, he smiled at the little yellow mouse and stroked him behind the ear. Ash looked at Pikachu in amazement, Pikachu usually shock's whoever touches him if they are a stranger, but grinned when he saw Pikachu let out a contented 'chaa' as Kieron gently stroked him. He already saw Kieron as a great friend and his calm and friendly aura and personality made Kieron seem like a nice person.

''Wow, I've never seen Pikachu be so nice to strangers. He usually thunderbolt's them when he is picked up without permission. He seems to really like you already.'' Ash said in amazement as Pikachu seemed to really enjoy Kieron's presence. Misty and Brock also noticed this and smiled at Kieron's calm demeanor, they also felt that he was going to be a great friend and they for some reason, thought that he would be able to help Ash greatly when it comes to his Pokemon battles. Kieron also smiled at his new friends then looked down at Pikachu and thought how cute the little fur ball looked. Sadly, he still didn't get any of his memories back yet, but he would make sure to stick with these kind people until he got all of his memories back.

''Wow, Ash is right, Pokemon really are cool and cute. I wish I could have my own...'' Kieron said as he thought how cool it would be to be able to fight in his own gym battles and have his own little friends with him. The other three looked at him and had surprised looks on their faces, why would Kieron be this far from town without any Pokemon with him. They were thinking that someone may have knocked him out and taken away all of his friends, but that couldn't work because he had no Poke' with him and he didn't even have a backpack. Things were starting to seem a bit weird, how could survive this far out in the wilderness without any Pokemon or supplies. The three thought for a while longer, when they thought that the large orange light in the distance may have had something to do with their knew friend. If not, then he must have been walking through the forest alone without any protection or supplies, but Kieron didn't seem like the type of person to make a mistake such as that. Ash and his friends decided to just give up thinking and headed to bed to rest.

Kieron's POV - Next Morning:

I woke up quite early the next morning to see myself in the same tent as my new friend Ash. Luckily it was big enough and they had a spear sleeping bag for me to rest in. I looked to my right and saw the little yellow mouse called Pikachu sleeping to me, I smiled slightly as I thought about how kind these people were being to me and they were going to go through with helping a stranger. I had to make sure that I was going to think these kind people. Not only are they helping me, they let me be part of their group and be friends with all of them. I was starting to relax slightly as I heard snoring coming from Ash. I smirked slightly before bursting out laughing as he started mumbling about his favorite mouse Pikachu and how much he loved ketchup. My laughing woke up Pikachu and he looked at me like I was crazy, I sweat dropped slightly when I saw his, the look he gave me said 'are you alright in the head'. I chuckled nervously and had a small blush on my face from embarrassment, I mumbled a small 'sorry' and Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders. I decided to lie there until Ash and the others woke up, I heard Ash shuffling about in his sleeping bag and when he sat up and saw me, he had a shocked look on his face until he remembered last night. He smiled at me;

''Morning Kieron, have you got any of your memories back yet?'' he asked me quizzically. I sighed sadly and shook my head 'no'.

''No not yet Ash, I just hope to get them back soon so I can find out who and where my family are.'' I said quite depressed. He gave me a knowing smile and I smiled back sadly. We decided to get out of the tent as we heard the other two waking up. As I stood up something seemed to drop out of the pocket from my coat, I looked at the small device and looked at the back of it, it seemed to say 'IPhone 5s 16GB' 'GB' I thought, 'hmm, what does that mean?' I thought to myself quizzically. Ash looked at me then at the device in my hand, he had a look on his face the same as mine, I saw a little circular button at the bottom of it, I decided to press it and the phone's lock screen appeared. I slid the the little bar across and luckily I didn't have a password. I was starting to get exited as this may help me recover some of my memories. I clicked on the small button that said contact's and when I did the name at the top made a very depressing memory come back to me. The name was Ellie...

Ash POV:

I looked at Kieron as he seemed to completely freeze and he had a thoughtful and very sad look on his face. I walked up to him and he didn't seem to acknowledge me, I took the phone from his hands slowly and read what it said, when I saw the description, name and picture, I also had a very sad look on my face. I sighed sadly as I had just realized that Kieron must be getting back the memories of his girlfriend. I put a comforting hand oh his shoulder and he suddenly drew me into a hug and started crying on my shoulder, although shocked at first I knew he needed someone to help him out right now, I rubbed his back and we stood there for a small while. Misty and Brock seemed to have heard Kieron crying as they walked into my tent and looked at us both with really sad looks. After a while I realized that Kieron had stopped crying and was sobbing slightly and I helped out into the camp and sat him on a tree trunk we had, myself, Brock and Misty sat around him giving him comforting looks and I decided to ask the question my other friends were too afraid to ask

''Kieron what was your memory about Ellie? Don't worry, we will help you find her.'' I said to him quietly and calmly. He sniffed a bit as more tears came to his eyes before speaking again.

''Ash, Misty, Brock, I thank you three for helping me so much. It seems like I can defiantly trust you. You see, Ellie, my girlfriend was in a...'' he said as more tears came to his eyes before continuing. ''She was in a car crash, I tried to get to the hospital in time but it was... too late to say goodbye.'' he said the last part as he started crying again. We all had shocked faces then went to comfort him again as we realized that the person this kind guy loved was no longer with us. I could see Misty also in tears as she heard what Kieron told us all, it seems like Kieron just can't have a break.

After a while Kieron had calmed down and he honestly seemed like a former of his normally cheerful self, I decide to talk to him and try to get him happy again

''Hey Kieron, I know your sad but I was wondering if you wanted to do anything to get your mind off of it. Maybe we could start traveling again, see if we could find your family...'' I said sadly to him, it almost seemed like when he was sad, everyone else was. It seemed to start raining while he was in his depressive state. Kieron looked at me and sighed sadly, he then gave me a small smile;

''Thanks Ash, I don't know how to repay you and your friends for helping me. I suppose we should start heading off again, who knows, I may eventually find my mum or dad.'' Kieron said as he started perking up a bit more. I smiled at him as he was trying to be happy and take his mind of his girlfriend. We walked out of the tent and saw Brock and Misty packing up the rest of camp. When they saw me and Kieron they smiled when they saw Kieron had cheered up a bit. Suddenly Kieron seemed to be looking off into the trees as if he heard something, I noticed that his eyes went wide for a second before he sprinted off into the forest to my left. I quickly ran after him while shouting his name, he was way too fast for me though! I never knew that any human could run so fast, I followed where he was heading and gasped at what I saw. He seemed to be attacking three people who had a Golbat and Parasect attacking a Charmander.

''Golbat, supersonic this little nuisance'' one of the male grunts huffed angrily. Somehow Kieron dodged to the side of the supersonic and punched the Golbat in the face and it fell to the ground, he then seemed to move at inhuman speed and kicked the male grunt directly in the balls (lol)! I smirked slightly when the grunt keeled over, I then saw Kieron running to the injured Charmander and pick it up, he then started running towards me while grunts were calling attacks. He seemed to be able to hold his own against the grunts, but I decided to help him out.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt on the two Golbat. Go Cyndaquil, use flamethrower on the Parasect!'' I shouted, the two attacks hit their targets straight on and they instantly fainted. Kieron then nodded his thanks to me but then grunted as he was hit by one of the air cutter's that Golbat sent before fainting, he fell on his knees for a second mumbling under his breath and then started sprinting again panting slightly, it seemed that air cutter took quite a lot out of him. I waited for him to get me then we both ran to the camp with Pikachu and Cyndaquil running close behind, watching our backs, we got back to the camp as Kieron fell to his knees once again, breathing quite hard. We all quickly helped him up and without any questions headed to the nearest town; Mahogany Town. We all got there quite quickly and headed straight to the Pokemon Centre, to get the Charmander and Kieron checked on, Kieron was having a really hard time and was breathing quite hard from exhaustion, he was still holding Charmander in his arms and checking to make sure it was okay. I smiled at him slightly as he was being gentle with the new addition, we got to the front desk of the Pokemon Centre as Kieron once again fell to his knees from exhaustion.

''Nurse Joy we need help quickly. Our friend Kieron got hit by an air slash and he saved this Charmander from the Golbat's trainer'' I said quickly, trying to help Kieron as soon as possible.

''Okay, I will heal the Charmander first, then help your friend as soon as possible. Just rest on the seats over there'' she finished, pointing towards the rest area for trainers. We quickly helped Kieron and sat him down on one of the seats. His eyes seemed to be drooping slightly and he was wincing slightly as the cut on his back was being very painful for him. I was wondering why Kieron always seemed to be in trouble one way or another.

''Ugh, first amnesia, then memories of my girlfriend and finally attacked by a Golbat. My life is really FUCKED up at the moment'' Kieron exclaimed with an angry and sad look on his face. I look at him shocked at first, but knew that he was right.

'' *sigh* I know what you mean Kieron, at least you saved that Charmander from any more pain. I hope that it's alright. That cut on your back looks really bad though...'' I said as I noticed just how bad the cut seemed to be, it went from the top of his shoulder diagonally down a few inches. I wince at how deep the cut seemed to be. He acknowledged what I said and grimaced slightly as he started to feel more pain coming from the cut. I then looked over to where Brock and Misty where and saw them trying to get the nurse to help Kieron. They started walking over to us and I looked to Kieron to see that he had dozed off, I smiled sadly at him as I thought about how badly his life had seemed to be over the last few days. When the nurse got to me and Kieron, she started shaking him to wake him up.

''Hmm? What is it?'' Kieron asked tiredly. The nurse smiled at him,

''Come on Kieron, we need to get that cut sorted out before it gets infected. You must be a very brave and selfless person to take a hit for the little Charmander.'' Kieron nodded as he followed the nurse to his room and we walked with him and watched through the window. After a few minutes of standing there, I felt a little tug on my leg and I looked down to see the Charmander Kieron saved. I smiled at it then Pikachu started talking to it about how Kieron saved it. The Charmander seemed to be smiling through the whole tale and I could tell that Kieron may be starting on his own journey soon from the way the Charmander had a very thoughtful look on his face.

After a short amount of time Kieron came out of the room with a new shirt and little bottle of painkillers in his hand. Before any of us could say anything, the Charmander jumped into his arms and nuzzled his chest. I saw Kieron smile slightly and pat the little Charmander's head, he put the Charmander on the ground but it ran up his body and stood on his shoulder just like Pikachu did with me. I saw him grin slightly and he decided to greet us,

''Hey Ash, Misty, Brock. It seems I have a new little friend huh? Kieron said chuckling slightly. Charmander beamed slightly and had a silly grin on his face. Before any of us could greet him back, Brock decided to make his move on Nurse Joy

''Oh my beautiful angel. I have a broken heart and only you may fix itttttttttt~'' I saw Misty do what she does best, grab Brock's ear without saying a word and dragged him off. I saw Kieron sweat drop slightly and I smirked

''Um, is Brock going to be okay? That seems like it hurts'' Kieron said awkwardly. I smiled at him and waved it off simply saying 'that's Brock for ya', he looked at me curiously before starting to laugh about how stupid Brock sometimes acts. Kieron started walking towards the entrance of the Pokemon Centre, but I decided to stop him,

''Wait Kieron, I think you should start training Pokemon and you have a good way to start'' I said pointing at Charmander, then continued ''you should probably get your trainer pass, badge case and Poke-ball's so you can start training other Pokemon'' I finished saying and he had an exited look on his face. We walked to the front desk and Kieron got all of the items he needed to start his own Pokemon journey. The nurse also gave him a backpack as he needed it for the items he will be getting. He packed everything away and decided to use one of the Poke-ball's on the new Charmander.

''Okay Charmander, I'm going to catch you now. I'll let you out straight away so you can sit on my shoulder okay?'' Kieron asked the little fire lizard, it nodded it's head enthusiastically. I smiled about how happy Kieron made the Pokemon feel, he also seemed to be nice to anyone new he sees, he is indeed a great person and good at meeting strangers. He tapped the Charmander gently with Poke-ball and the ball didn't even shake, he smiled and let Charmander out, it ran up his shoulder and we headed over to where Misty dragged Brock off to. We decided to head to the gym, this was indeed going to be a great way to help Kieron learn all about Pokemon battle's...

Author Note's: And that's the end of chapter 2. It was sad during the start but turned quite happy and had a small amount of humour towards the end. Anyway thank's for reading my story and get ready for the next chapter tomorrow.

Will Kieron get anymore of his memories back? How will Ash teach a complete nooby trainer learn how to battle? And finally, how will Team Dragon Force deal with this new threat?

Find out next time in 'The New Chosen One'


	3. The new plan!

I'm really sorry about not uploading in a couple of days, my computer decided to once again shut it's self down, so I lost around 3,000 words again and my internet was down for the whole night. I will try to get most of the fourth chapter up sometimes soon and upload two tomorrow. Anyway, here is the third chapter to my story 'The New Chosen One'. In this chapter Ash goes for his gym battle in Mahogany Town and Kieron learns the gist of battling. Team Dragon Force also try to attack Kieron as they learned he is the other Chosen One but he manages to defeat them and his Charmander evolves. Finally, the gang are ready to set off to Ice Path when a poster catches Kieron's eye. He sees that it is about a peaceful area called Altomare and he feels that it would be good to go there, as he thinks he may get his memories back... Anyway on with the story:

Kieron's POV:

''Wow Ash, I can't wait to see how you battle. I think this is the first one that I would have ever watched!'' I exclaimed happily, excited to see what's so great about Pokemon battles and maybe even learn from it to better myself. Ash smiled at my enthusiasm before replying back.

''Yeah Pokemon battle's are great! They are so much fun and help trainers have better bonds with their Pokemon. Sadly, you won't be able to battle because you don't have high leveled Pokemon''

''That's fine, I may just level up my Charmander and try to catch a good team of Pokemon before I enter the whole Pokemon league challenge'' I replied back to him. I saw him glance at my new Charmander and he had a small smirk on his face, I looked to my shoulder and saw Charmander grinning happily and he looked really exited to be a part of my team. I smiled slightly at how enthusiastic he was being and caught up to the group. We walked in peaceful silence, making idle talk as we headed to where the gym was. We got there eventually and Ash knocked on the door of the gym, shouting to see if there was anyone there.

''Hello! Is anyone here? I'm here for my gym battle!" Ash shouted. We waited for a while and it seemed like no one was in the gym. Ash huffed, quite annoyed that he couldn't have his gym battle yet.

''There's nothing to worry about Ash, we could come back later'' I said to the angered Ash

''But I want my gym battle noww~!'' Ash whined, I sweat dropped and looked at him curiously

''Uh, Ash be patient you have plenty of time for the gym battle. It's not gonna disappear or anything...'' I cut myself off as I saw Misty and Brock with looks that said 'Ash will never be patient'. I grinned sheepishly and snorted at how my new friends were, they were indeed a peculiar bunch but they were really nice and I decided to not ask questions.

''Don't worry Kieron, when Ash has his mind set on something, he won't give up until he completes it'' Brock said exasperatedly.

''Yeah, Ash will never be patient, it just doesn't happen'' Misty smirked. I snorted again, Ash just sent us all a glare. That made me burst out laughing, once I stopped we just headed to west of town so I could start training my Charmander and hopefully catch some new team members. Once we got to the edge of town, some fat guy stopped us

''Hello there traveler's, would you like an amazing RageCandyBar?'' We all looked at him like he was crazy. I then decided to speak up

''Eh? What the hell is a RageCandyBar? Is it some sort of chocolate bar?'' I raised my eyebrow at this guy, he just walks up to stranger's and offers them candy. That seemed really weird to me.

''No! It's not chocolate, it's an amazing sweet that restores a Pokemon's health. It's like a potion'' He told me.

''Why not just buy a potion instead? It says 300 Poke' when Potion's are only 200 Poke'.'' I said smirking slightly. He sweat dropped and he knew that he had just been ratted out.

''Eh... well, when you put it that way...'' We all looked at him, turned to each other and just shrugged. We then walked away from the weird guy and decided to go to north of town, towards the Lake of Rage. We started walking towards the lake but were suddenly stopped by the same people who were attacking my Charmander. I froze up as I saw the badge on the front of the as some memories came back to me once again, for some reason these memories had a lot of malice and hate in them. I fell to the floor clutching my head as I saw Arceus explaining what these people were, I could literally feel the power coming from him.

''Kieron! Come on Misty, Brock, we need to protect Kieron, there's something wrong with him, he seems to know these guys somehow. He may be getting some of his memories back...'' Through the pain, I could see that Ash and his friends had stood in front of me. Suddenly I no longer had memories coming back to me, I stood back up to see that Ash and his friends seemed to be having a bit of trouble against the agents. Somehow, through getting my memories back, I got knowledge of how to battle correctly I decided to help out.

''Okay, Charmander it's time we helped these three out. Use flamethrower!'' The grunts suddenly had wide eyes as they seemed to have forgotten about me, Charmander fired his attack and took down a couple of the grass type Pokemon out.

''Dammit, there's another kid getting in our way. Come on men, lets destroy these pests!'' One of the main grunts shouted. The grunts sent out the rest of their Pokemon, although it seemed me, Ash, Brock and Misty were on our last leg, the grunts Pokemon were tired as well.

''Come on grunt's, attack them all at once! Golbat use Air Cutter!'' The main grunt shouted. The rest of the grunts called out attacks to their Pokemon, it was crazy and extremely confusing.

''Charmander use Flamethrower once again, then use Smokescreen!'' I shouted.

''Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Golbat's!'' Ash Shouted.

''Onix use Dig on Magmar!'' Brock shouted

''Gyarados use Surf!'' Misty shouted. All of our attacks merged into one and sent out a deafening roar. As the attacks neared their target, the grunt's Pokemon started to cower away in fear as the merged attack completely obliterated the enemies attacks and headed straight for them and their trainers. There was a blinding flash of yellow light and very large explosion as the attack hit, it sent the friends a few feet back and sent the enemies to who knows where. The friends got up very slowly and groaned at the pain from the explosion, when they saw the battlefield they were open mouthed. All of their Pokemon were defeated and the grunts were no where to be seen. Suddenly a large orange figure came out of the smoke from the explosion and it seemed to be a Charmeleon

''Whoa that Pokemon looks a lot like Charmander, where is he anyway?'' I asked extremely confused. The Charmeleon chuckled slightly and ran up my shoulder like Charmander does.

''Kieron, that is Charmander. He only evolved, although he is completely unscathed while the rest of our Pokemon are down. It's amazing he didn't faint from that explosion.'' Ash told me in a very shocked tone. I looked at Charmeleon wide eyed, before patting him on the head for a job well done. He smiled happily and pushed his head into my hand, he seemed even more nice to me now from evolution. I saw Ash and my other friends smiling at me for the close bond between me and my Pokemon, after all we only just met not long ago! We decided that after that little 'distraction' to head to the Pokemon centre and get our Pokemon healed, we waited there for an hour or so and we headed back out to the lake. We got there after a while and saw once again, a very shocking sight, the was a rampaging shiny Gyarados. We saw an older man looking wide eyed at the rampaging Pokemon and decided to ask him what the hell was going on.

''Excuse me sir, what's wrong with that Gyarados. It seems to be really angry about something and the coloring is odd.'' Misty said in a shocked tone, she never thought that her favorite type of Pokemon would cause so much destruction. The older man looked at us with sad eyes and sighed.

''There was a bunch of Team Dragon Force grunts here a while back, luckily they're gone now, sadly the Gyarados doesn't seem to want to calm down'' He said sadly. My facial expressions darkened slightly as I heard him say the the team of the team I despise, I don't know why I hate them so much but since I started getting my memories back, they've been causing me more and more trouble. I growled slightly as I thought about this, Ash heard me and saw my dampened mood, I could tell that he was quite shocked that a normally calm and friendly person like myself would be so angry. Although just seeing or hearing about TDF just pissed me off for some reason.

''Whoa Kieron, I've never seen you so angry. I can tell that the memories you got about TDF aren't good ones, but we need to stop that Gyarados before it causes anymore damage.'' Ash told me quickly. I nodded my head at him and we decided to see if we could quell the rampaging beast. The other three sent out there water Pokemon and Ash allowed me to use Totodile while Ash used Misty's Gyarados, I nodded my head as thanks to him and we quickly set off to where the Gyarados was, it looked in my direction and I could see it charging an extremely powerful looking move

''Kieron get Totodile to move out of the way, that's Hyper Beam!'' Ash shouted at me. I quickly told Totodile to dive under water and he complied, this was a good chance to defeat the Gyarados as he needed to recharge from the attack.

''Ok, attack the Gyarados now while he recharges his energy. Totodile use Ice Beam on Gyarados' mouth to stop it from firing attacks, Charmeleon use Dragon Claw!'' I shouted my two attacks

''Pikachu use thunderbolt!'' Ash shouted

''Corsola use Pin Missile!'' Misty commanded her Pokemon. Brock didn't have any Pokemon out that would do damage so he tried to keep Gyarados distracted from Ash. Kieron and Misty. The attacks suddenly hit the Gyarados and it screeched and flailed around in pain. I could see that it was badly hurt and that it wasn't aggravated anymore, I threw one of my Poke-ball's towards it and it was sucked inside. The ball started shaking from side to side, me and my friends waited with extreme nervousness for the ball to stop shaking. Eventually it did and I just caught my first Pokemon, I had Totodile quickly swim towards it before it sank, I picked up the new Gyarados and suddenly had an idea

''Yeah! I just caught a Gyarados!'' I said excitedly as I struck a pose. I sweat dropped at the looks my friends were giving me. ''What? Is there something on my face?'' I asked oh so innocently, the group burst out laughing.

''No, that's just what Ash usually does when he catches a new Pokemon'' Misty said giggling slightly. I looked at them with wide eyes for a second before laughing myself. I don't even know why I did that pose, I never saw Ash do and I thought it would be funny. Although I do find it quite odd how alike me and Ash are, I just decided to let it go as I saw the other three getting out of the lake, I quickly caught up to them and we got out of the lake. Once we got out I saw some guy with reddish pink hair and a large cape walk up to all of us. The other three must have noticed him as they went wide eyed for a second and bowed to him slightly. I didn't know who this guy was and I just looked around awkwardly.

''Ah hello there again Ash, Misty, Brock and... Uh, who are you?'' The new guy said. I looked towards my other friends and they signaled me to tell him who I am.

''Oh hi there, I'm Kieron. And you are...?'' I asked, he gasped slightly, although I didn't know why. Ash quickly decided to let Lance know why I didn't know who he was.

''Oh that's right I forgot. Kieron here sadly got amnesia and he doesn't can't remember much, except for his name.'' Ash said sadly. I smiled at him with sad eyes as I could see he really did want to help me get my memories back.

''Oh that's terrible to hear. Well I am Lance nice to meet you Kieron.'' Lance said holding his hand out smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand in return of the greeting.

''So Kieron, it seems that even though you can't remember much, you are still a great battler, I saw you command that Totodile and Charmeleon very well, that Gyarados is indeed a good addition to your team if your just starting out as a trainer. You will need to be careful with it, I can naturally sense the emotions of a lot of Pokemon and it seemed to calm down a lot as you captured it, he must trust you quite a lot.'' Lance said with a smart grin on his face. I suddenly felt my heart swell with pride that I already have some of Gyarados' trust after just capturing it. We decided to keep up with the small talk for a while until I asked Ash a very sudden question.

''Hey Ash, how about a 2v2 battle?'' I asked him, quite excited to battle an experienced trainer. He looked at me smirking slightly.

''Sure Kieron, I'll use Pikachu and Bayleef so we both have an advantage and disadvantage. How does that sound, an equal double battle?'' Ash asked, I nodded my head enthusiastically. We decided to head to a large area for our battle as there is no battlefield in the lake. Lance also decided to tag along. We found a good area and both sent out our two Pokemon.

''This is a double battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Kieron...'' Brock sweat dropped slightly, along with everyone else. I didn't even know my second name or where I am from.

''Err, I don't remember my second name or where I am from. Let's just say to anyone who asks that me and Ash are brothers or something and I come from Pallet Town.'' Everyone seemed fine with that as we looked and acted the same, although some were a bit curious about why I decided that, I just waved them off and simply said 'it'll be easier to explain'. The rest of them nodded in agreement and the match started up again. Brock decided to finish from where he left off.

''This is a double battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Kieron... Ketchum from Pallet Town, let the battle commence!'' He stuttered a bit as he used the same surname as Ash for me, although it was only needed until I got my memories back, we both called attacks at the same time.

''Charmeleon use flamethrower on Bayleef, Gyarados dragon rage on Pikachu'' I called out my attacks. They started heading heading for their targets when Ash intercepted them.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt on the flamethrower, Bayleef use sunny day'' Ash shouted to both of his Pokemon. The flamethrower and thunderbolt struck and went head to head for dominance, thunderbolt eventually won and I gasped slightly.

''Charmeleon dodge to the left and use smokescreen!'' I called nervously. Charmeleon could sense my nervousness and quickly dodged and fired a bunch of thick, black smoke. I smirked slightly at this until I heard Ash call his next attack.

''Pikachu get behind Charmeleon and use thunderbolt, Bayleef use solarbeam on Gyarados!'' When I heard Ash call these attacks, I knew I needed to think fast. Suddenly I thought of a great way to counter him.

''Charmeleon get in front of Gyarados and use fire spin on the solarbeam, Gyarados counter thunderbolt with dragon rage!'' I heard Ash gasp through the smoke from my quick thinking. I saw the attacks hitting each other and a large explosion destroyed a good amount of the field. In the side lines the friends were talking about our match.

''Whoa, look at the power of Kieron's Pokemon and he hasn't had them very long. He will be a great trainer when he gets a full team'' Misty said quite shocked. Brock nodded dumbly, it usually took a lot to make Ash think of a good strategy and I only just started training my Pokemon! I saw Lance nod and look as if in deep thought. I turned my attention back to the battlefield and went wide eyed as I saw all of the Pokemon getting up, I was starting to fear for the health, I was about to call off the match myself when Lance stepped in between us.

''Okay, this match is a tie. I need to speak to you in private for a second Kieron...'' Lance told me. I looked over to my other friends and they shrugged but nodded, I sighed as I returned my Pokemon and followed Lance. Once we got a small distance away from the others, Lance stopped and turned to me. He seemed to be smiling slightly, I was wondering what was up with him but before I asked he answered like he read my mind.

''I can tell how close your bond is with all of your Pokemon even after just capturing them. You even seemed to have made good friends with Ash and the others.'' Now he took on a slightly sad look. ''Although, I was wondering if you knew anything about your amnesia or what cause it?'' I looked at Lance curiously wondering why he wanted to know so much about me after we just met. I decided to tell him anyway, once again I went through that has happened over the past few day. When I started talking about the memories about Ellie but Lance decided to stop me, he said he already talked to Ash about it and he didn't want me to feel depressed after talking to him about it. I smiled thankfully at him and he put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly and knowing what it's like to lose family.

''I'm sorry to hear such a young kid like yourself going through everything you have been. But I was glad to hear that you saved the Charmander from Team Dragon Force, after everything you seem to want to take blame from things and help others'' he smiled at me once again before continuing ''you know, I know what it's like to be in your position, you shouldn't bottle up your emotions, anger, hatred, sadness, love...'' at hearing this a few tears pricked to my eyes once again, I knew what he was saying was the truth, but I no longer had any more tears to come, I cried my heart out yesterday after remembering about Ellie. Although I did take one piece of the advice Lance gave me. I needed to find love once again to heal my longing heart, I just wish there was some way to talk to her one last time, then I could truly move on to someone new. I shook my head sighing sadly as a few more tears came to my eyes, I needed to be strong for myself, for my friends, for my family and for Ellie. I was going to find my family and then the son of a bitch who killed my girlfriend. I may have forgiving, a bit too forgiving in the past, but not anymore. With a fire in my eyes and new found determination filling me, I headed off to the group to continue into the next town. We got to the Pokemon Centre quickly to heal our Pokemon. We were about to leave when a small booklet caught my eye, I motioned for the group to stop and I went to look at the booklet. When I read the title of the booklet I suddenly got more memories, although these weren't quite the same, in these memories I seemed to look a bit better experienced and had more than two Pokemon on my team. I groaned slightly as the visions kept pooling into my head. They stopped abruptly and I would of fell to the floor if not for Ash. I quickly told them all in great detail of what I had just witnessed.

Kieron's Vision:

It seemed like I was on a boat to the large island called Altomare. I looked to my left to see all of my friends concerned faces looking right back at me. I gave them a reassuring nod and they relaxed slightly, there must have been something wrong with me as they where all fretting over me.

The vision quickly changed to where it showed me and Ash protecting two girls who looked almost looked the same, except the one I was protecting looked more older and she seemed to be radiating some sort of love and it made me swell with happiness (AU: Yes both me and Ash have Latias' as our 'girlfriends' in this story, except mine is 18 and I'm 16. While Ash' is only 16 and Ash is 14.) I then attacked what seemed to be two elites of TDF with a black looking dog Pokemon with slender legs and blood crimson eyes, (Ash quickly informed that it was a Umbreon and I continued with the vision) and Ash used his Pikachu. Both Pokemon used thunderbolt on the elites and they were paralyzed for a short amount of time. We got dragged off by the two girls and we kept running through the alley's.

The scene then cut to what seemed to be Ash confessing to the smaller Latias his feelings and she instantly returns them. I could see myself looking a bit sheepish and I could tell I wanted to give Latias my love, although there was still a bit of love for Ellie. Latias seemed to see my hesitation and pulled me into a hug. In the vision I told about everything that happened to me in my life and she stayed there listening helping me. It seemed like something clicked in my head in the vision and I quickly pulled Latias into a kiss as the moon seemed to be glowing brightly as the vision ends.

End of Vision: Kieron POV:

As I finished telling the story everyone was looking at me to see that I was the happiest I had been in the last two days. I was grinning like crazy and I was really excited to finally meet my new love. Everyone knew what my grin was about and they seemed relieved to see me happy again.

''Okay, so it seems like we go to the place called Altomare after you have completed the gym battle. There we both meet a Latias and we both find our soul mates who are sisters. We save them from two crooks and as we're about to leave Altomare, we express our feelings for each other. We should head there straight after the gym battle if that's okay with you guys?'' I asked nervously, hoping to get there in time to make sure my soul mate stays safe. They all nodded without question, they new what I had been through the past few days had dampened my mood and I needed a way to see the light once again. This was my chance to be happy and I will not let it slip through my fingers...

And that's the end of chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to upload. Anyway things are really starting to go under way now, only one gym battle and boat trip till the actual story commences. Kieron was going darker than usual in these chapters, then when he got that vision he felt he had a chance to be happy again. Yes I know it's a bit weird having me and Ash paired with Pokemon but it's for the story to progress. If you want to see a MASSIVE spoiler about what happens between the chosen ones and their 'mates' read this - (Ash and Kieron are the Chosen One's so they can unlock aura easily. They may also have ONE Pokemon form of their choice. Although they are both just going to be Latios. Ash' Latios appearance will be - Black where he is usually blue, White on his underside and a green triangle on his chest. Kieron's Latios appearance will be - Gold where he is Blue, White on his underside and a red triangle.) That's the end of this AU, till next time. See Ya!


	4. Sinister Plan's

Here is Chapter 4 of my story. As I said, I will be trying to get these out quickly and school does get in the a little bit. Although not to fret, I will be off for Halloween one week on Friday. In this chapter Ash finally gets his gym battle and something very unexpected happens, during the battle a hyper beam gets deflected straight towards Kieron, he panics and doesn't have enough time to move, he puts his hand's in front of his face waiting for the end to come, but he suddenly feel's some strange energy washing over him... After the battle the group head off to Altomare and the gang to try to find out what the odd blue energy surrounding Kieron was. We also learn about the sinister plots that Team Dragon Force is making and it has to do with our main hero, Kieron, of the story. (Lol, through the chapters I forgot to explain what Kieron/Me looks like. I'm honestly a bit of a mix between Red and Lance, I kid you not, I have the same body height and weight of Red and the same facial expression's. Although I do have the same hair as Lance, except a bit shorter and more orange than Red. If anyone would like to do a picture like that, it would be greatly appreciated.)

Kieron's POV:

We were currently talking about the vision I saw not too long ago as we were towards the Pokemon gym, I was still so happy to learn that I would finally be able to find the love and happiness that I needed in my time of darkness and depression. As we were walking my Charmeleon suddenly popped out of his ball and decided to sit on my shoulder, I guess he didn't like sitting in his Poke-ball for too long, I just smiled back at him and he smiled back letting out a small ember. I chuckled and quickly caught up to the rest of them, we got to the gym quite quickly and luckily, there was someone there this time.

''Hello! Is anyone in the gym today? I would really like a battle!'' Ash shouted through the closed door. I heard a loud crash and footsteps, there was also some groaning and muttering on the other side of the door. The door opened and there appeared to be a man in his mid 20's who seemed to be wearing some kind of referee gear. I raised my eyebrow slightly at that and was about to ask what was up with the clothes, but Ash quickly cut me off before I could say something.

''Hello sir, is the gym leader her today? I need to get my next badge.'' Ash asked the man politely.

''Yes, he was trying to find out what was happening with the Lake yesterday but someone else did. He is taking battles again today.'' He quickly replied then looked to me, he gasped as he saw who I was. ''Wow, your the kid the captured the red Gyarados and it works on your team now right?'' He asked in obvious admiration. I smirked slightly but also had a small blush at the attention I seemed to be getting about the raging Gyarados on the way to the gym, I nodded smiling at him.

''Yeah I managed to capture it after he calmed down, he is really helpful and we have a good bond already, he listens to my moves without question.'' I said, then continued ''Although my friends here really helped defeat it, they decided to let me capture it though as I got the last hit on him and just started training Pokemon.'' While I was explaining this, we were heading to where the gym battle occurs. We got there eventually to see an older looking man than the referee, I quickly looked him up and down and figured he was the gym leader. Ash went to his side of the field without saying anything and the rest of us went to the stands to watch the battle.

''Hello there young man, I'm guessing you're here today for a battle. We then, let's see what you've got.'' He finished smirking slightly. Ash quickly looked at him before smirking slightly too.

''Oh don't worry, this is going to be a battle you won't forget!'' Ash shouted confidently. The man was a little taken aback by Ash's show of confidence but it quickly turned into a smile.

''I'm glad to see your confident of your own and your Pokemon's abilities, that always helps trainers and Pokemon's bonds strengthen. This will indeed be a great battle. I Pryce, the gym leader of Mahogany town will give you a great battle.'' The man now known as Pryce exclaimed proudly.

''And I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will win this badge!'' I don't know why, but from the small banter, it made me even more pumped up to see this battle. The referee then stepped up to his stand and initiated the battle.

''This will be a three versus three battle between the gym leader Pryce of Mahogany town!'' The referee shouted as he thrust his green flag in the direction of Pryce before continuing ''And the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'' This time he thrust the red flag in Ash's direction. ''The gym leader will choose the first Pokemon!'' The referee finished before stepping back slightly.

''I think I'll start with my powerhouse, go Piloswine!'' Pryce exclaimed loudly. The Pokemon that came out the ball was a behemoth! It looked to be 3'07'' tall, I was slowly losing faith that Ash could beat this Pokemon, it looked much more trained than my Charmeleon and Gyarados, I quickly took those thought's out of my head as I knew that Pryce had been training his Pokemon much longer than me. Ash looked slightly shocked that Pryce had sent out his most powerful Pokemon, he decided that he would send out one of his stronger Pokemon.

''Go Charizard!'' I heared Misty and Brock gasp slightly, I was about to ask why when suddenly a large orange dragon came out of the Poke-ball and blew some fire in the air. It looked around until it saw it's opponent. He got in a battle stance and waited for Ash's orders.

''Hey Misty, Brock, why did you gasp when Ash sent out Charizard? Also why does that look like Charmeleon except more dragon like, is that what my Charmeleon will become?'' I asked them, quite confused.

''It was just the shock of hearing Ash had Charizard, he sent him to Charicific valley. Ash must have gotten him from Professor Oak yesterday in the Pokemon Centre. I never saw him flying to us, so he must have went to Pallet Town. And for your other question, yes your Charmeleon will evolve into that.'' Misty exclaimed quickly. I had a huge grin on my face, but suddenly thought about something.

''What's Charicific Valley?'' I asked, once again confused.

''It's a place owned by a girl called Liza, she trains a lot of different Charizard to become stronger.'' Brock explained this time. I nodded and looked back to the battle to see it about to start.

Normal POV:

''Okay I'll start this, Charizard use flamethrower!'' Ash shouted quickly, trying to get the upper hand.

''Piloswine, use ancient power to block the attack then fire another to Charizard.'' Pryce said calmly. The moves collided together and they destroyed each other. The Piloswine quickly fired off another ancient power and it headed straight to Charizard.

''Charizard dodge to the side and use fire spin.'' Ash also ordered calmly, he knew it was trouble to panic in these situations. Charizard dodged the attack swiftly and fired the fire spin, it made contact and started circling the Piloswine, it cried out in pain as the super effective attack damaged it a lot. Pryce gritted his teeth as he saw his Piloswine get damaged greatly from the attack.

''Piloswine shake it off and use hidden power!'' Pryce ordered, getting slightly worried that he would be the first to lose his Pokemon. Piloswine shook the attack and fired his move at Charizard. It hit straight on and Charizard fell slightly roaring in pain. Ash quickly got everything together and ordered the counter attack.

''Charizard, use flamethrower while Piloswine is getting damaged by the fire spin.'' Ash ordered, still calmly. When the Piloswine gritted it's teeth as the fire spin damaged it, Charizard fired a large blast of fire towards the injured Pokemon. It was engulfed and it cried out in agony as the super effective attack damaged it greatly. To say Ash was surprised when it stood after the attack was an understatement, he was sure that attack would make it faint.

''Good job Piloswine, use rapid fire ancient power!'' Pryce exclaimed, getting some confidence back as his Pokemon withstood the powerful flamethrower. Piloswine roared out and fired constant ancient power, Charizard's eyes widened and he started dodging them swiftly. It came to be too much and a couple of the rocks clipped his wings and he plummeted to the ground. Ash didn't have time to order an attack as he face planted the ice below and a large dust cloud erupted around them. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and Charizard fired a flamethrower around him to get rid of the smoke. He was glaring daggers at Piloswine and he had a face that said 'I'm not going down'. Ash smiled brightly and beamed at Charizard's confidence.

''Well done Charizard, now lets end. Show them your new awesome attack, fire blast full power!'' Ash ordered losing his cool slightly. Charizard smirked and before Piloswine knew what hit him, the fire blast completely and he wailed in agony as he lost the last of his strength.

The Stands:

''Whoa, that attack was fricken awesome. I would love an attack like that, it was so powerful.'' Kieron exclaimed joyfully as he watched Ash dominate the battle. Misty and Brock looked at him weirdly, he was too much like Ash. Kieron blushed and muttered a small 'sorry'.

''I know what you mean Kieron, that attack was awesome. I never knew Charizard learned fire blast. He must be a lot more powerful since he got back from Charicific Valley.'' Brock exclaimed, also happy at how powerful Ash's Charizard was now. Misty smiled at the two and nodded.

''Yeah that's Ash for you, if there's one thing he's really good at, it's training multiple Pokemon to be their best!'' Misty chirped. The three of them looked at each other smiling before going back to watching the battle unfold.

The Battle:

''That was indeed a great attack Ash. You think of a strategy quickly and confuse your opponent's. That will get you far in the Pokemon league.'' Pryce exclaimed happily, before returning his fallen Pokemon. He could see the fire of determination in this kids eyes and he knew that he would get far. He smiled slightly before sending out his next Pokemon.

''Come out Seal!'' Pryce shouted as he threw his next Pokemon's Poke-ball in the air. The Pokemon came out and it appeared to be (surprise, surprise) a small white seal looking thing. It called out it's name and clapped it's fins together a couple of times.

''Hmm, Charizard do you want to rest of keep fighting?'' Ash asked his fire dragon, it responded by sticking it's thumb up to Ash then getting in a battle stance once again. Ash nodded and waited for Pruce to call his move.

''Seal, use surf!'' Pryce smirked slightly as he knew this would do significant damage to Charizard. Ash gasped slightly before ordering Charizard to move out the way.

''Charizard try and dodge, if you Can't use dragon rage!'' Ash shouted hysterically, he knew Charizard would faint if surf hit it. Charizard quickly flew out of range and decided to use dragon rage just in case. The powerful move blasted through the surf and Seal fell to the ground and grunted slightly as it made a hard impact on the ice. Seal quickly got back up and waited for it's trainers commands. Pryce gritted his teeth as he saw just how powerful this Charizard was to destroy a surf attack!

''Seal use aurora beam on his wings!'' Pryce commanded, starting to get nervous again. Seal complied and fire the rainbow beam of energy at Charizard. He gritted his teeth in pain as he couldn't dodge the attack in time, the beam started to freeze his wings slightly and he looked to Ash for his command.

''Charizard dodge to the left and use fire spin again!'' Ash shouted, also panicking slightly. Charizard quickly dodged to the side and fired the ring of fire at Seal. Seal cried out as the fire damaged him. Pryce was getting slightly annoyed at that move.

''Seal use surf again!'' Pryce roared, he didn't know why, but he was really getting into this battle. It was like he was younger again. He was having much more fun in this battle than the previous trainers. Seal could hear the determination and the happiness in his trainers voice and smiled slightly. Seal quickly created another wave and headed straight towards Charizard at a much faster speed than before. Ash and Charizard gasped at how fast the surf was coming towards them, before Ash could call an attack Charizard got completely crushed by the surf attack. Ash knew this was the end for Charizard and he couldn't help but feel the attack was a little overkill. When the surf died down, Charizard was on the ground, panting heavily. Ash was about to recall him but Charizard stood up using what little strength he had left. It was Pryce's turn to be shocked. His jaw almost literally hit the floor out of shock.

''W-What the hell?! How is he standing after such an attack?'' Pryce exclaimed exasperatedly. Ash saw that Charizard was on his last leg and he recalled him for a well deserved rest.

''Good job Charizard, you done amazing in that battle. Now it's your turn Pikachu!'' Ash commanded his little yellow mouse. Pikachu nodded and let out a little 'pika' in understanding. Pikachu quickly got in front of Ash and got into a battle stance.

''We'll start off this time, Pikachu use rapid fire thunderbolt!'' Ash commanded quickly, trying to catch Pryce off guard. The rapid fire thunderbolt's headed straight towards Seal at lightning fast speeds and completely covered it. When the thunderbolt died down, Seal was a charred mess and fainted. The referee nodded to himself slightly before calling out

''Seal is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is Pikachu. Pryce only has one Pokemon left, Ash has two!'' The referee called before signalling Pryce to send out his final Pokemon.

''You are indeed a great battler Ash. I haven't lost this badly for a while, you will do very good in the Jhoto League. Let's go Dewgong!'' Pryce shouted. A large seal like Pokemon came out of the Poke-ball, it looked to be a much larger version of Seal. Pryce decided to be the first one to attack. ''Dewgong use hyper beam!'' Pryce shouted excitedly, trying to take Pikachu out quickly. Ash gasped, he knew that Pikachu would go down if he got hit by hyper beam.

''Pikachu dodge to the side and use thunderbolt to try and send it back!'' Ash shouted nervously, hoping Pikachu would be able to dodge the super powered beam. Dewgong fired the beam and it headed straight to Pikachu. Pikachu then deflected the hyper beam and it went in a lot of different directions, although one headed straight to where Kieron was as he wanted to sit closer to the battle in the stands. Everyone gasped and Kieron froze in place as he didn't have enough time to move from the attack.

''KIERON/PI-KA/TOG-E/CHAR-CHARMELEON!'' Everyone shouted. Kieron moved his arms in a cross position in front of his face, trying to slightly stop the blast, although that would never help.

Kieron's POV:

Suddenly I felt an unknown power flowing through my body and a little voice speaking in my head.

'Kieron, you must tap into your aura to protect you from the hyper beam. Let me help you...' I decided to let this unknown being take over my body. When I did it seemed the being sent me a comforting feeling and I just relaxed as a blue shield covered my whole body, protecting me from the attack. I heard everyone gasp as my new found aura shield sent the excess hyper beam flying towards the sky and dissipate in the air. After the shield disappeared I fell to my knees, exhausted. I didn't know why I was so tired from using my aura, but I realised that it my be my own life energy that I just used to protect myself with. Everyone, even Pryce and Ash ran towards me, before I fell flat on my face from exhaustion, Ash caught me and put my arm around his shoulder to keep me up. Brock also kept me up and they decided to ask what happened as my eyes started drooping.

''Kieron, are you okay? What was that blue shield all about?'' I heard Ash call to me calmly, he didn't want to risk me panicking in the current state I was in.#

''It was -'pant pant'- I had a strange feeling, like someone talking to me, I let it take over and it saved me.'' I finished, still panting slightly from the energy used. Everyone seemed to be thinking about how I was able to do this when Brock suddenly spoke up.

''That must have been aura. It is the life force of people and when they train with their aura, they get more powerful and can use things like that shield, or even weapons to protect themselves with. That must have been what you used, although I never heard of people using aura before.'' Brock exclaimed confused. Everyone looked to me slightly wide eyed for a second.

''Whoa, that's amazing, I never knew I had it in me. This is the first time something like that's happened. Although I do feel quite drowsy after that...'' I said, closing my eyes slightly. Everyone gave me a worried glance, but I waved it off ''I'm fine everyone. I'm not hurt at all, just tired. Finish your match As, I'm fine honestly.'' I finished. Everyone looked at me once again before bringing me back to one of the seats in the stands and we waited for the match to continue again. Brock and Misty sat on both sides of me incase I conked out or something. I gave them a quick smile in thanks before turning back to the battle.

Normal POV:

''Okay, after that 'little distraction' we can now start the battle where it left off. Ash has two Pokemon left, while Pryce only has one. Pikachu versus Dewgong. GO!'' The referee called before stepping back again, waiting for the match to continue. Ash decided to wait for Pryce to make the first move this time. He knew he had to be careful with what moves he does after what happened to Kieron. Ash quickly took a glance at Kieron and saw he was watching the match with rapt attention, but his eyes were still drooping slightly. He turned back to the battle as he heard Pryce call out.

''Let's get this battle over with quickly, Kieron looks like he's going to faint 'chuckles'. Anyway, Dewgong use ice beam!'' Pryce called out. Kieron was about to protest, wanting the battle to go on for longer, but was cut off as Ash called the counter attack.

''Pikachu lets get this over with. Use thunder full power!'' Ash commanded, wanting to get the battle over with so they could get to the Pokemon Center. Pikachu nodded to itself and let out as much of it's energy as possible and it completely obliterated the ice beam. It headed straight for Dewgong and it cried out as the super effective attack done massive damage. Dewgong let out a pained cry as the attack stopped, it was heavily burnt and slightly bruised, it was using all of it's power to stay standing, wanting to at least make Pikachu fall. Pikachu was panting heavily as he used almost all of his power in that one attack. Pryce saw this as a good time to at least make one more of Ash's Pokemon faint.

''If Dewgong is going down, so is your Pikachu. Dewgong use aurora beam!'' Pryce commanded. Dewgong used the last of it's energy to fire the beam at Pikachu. Dewgong fainted as he stopped firing the beam and it hit Pikachu head on, Pikachu grit it's teeth and fell to the floor fainted. The referee nodded as he saw the two Pokemon knocked out, he then raised both flags.

''Both Pikachu and Dewgong are unable to battle. Since Pryce has lost all three of his Pokemon, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!'' The referee exclaimed loudly. Ash quickly rushed to Pikachu and scooped him up in his arms. Pikachu woke quickly and gave Ash a small thumb's up. Ash smiled down at his Pokemon before hugging him.

''Great job Pikachu. You defeated two of his Pokemon, I'm really proud of you!'' Ash said happily, grinning at his first Pokemon. Pikachu grinned back and decided to sleep in his master's arms till they got back to the Pokemon Center. Ash then noticed Pryce walking up to him, he smiled before walking to meet Pryce at the side of the battlefield.

''Excellent job Ash. You were able to take down two of my Pokemon with Pikachu, he is defiantly strong. Now I pronounce you with the Glacier Badge!'' Pryce exclaimed, holding out the badge for Ash. Ash took the badge before getting in his trademark pose.

''Yeah! I just got... The Glacier Badge!'' Ash shouted, holding out his new badge for the world to see. Everyone laughed at the young boy, before Ash and his friend's departed from the gym. They decided to head straight to the Pokemon Center so Kieron could rest after using so much of his energy creating the aura shield. They all decided to share a room and only Kieron slept. They waited for Kieron to be fully asleep before talking.

''So guys, what do you think about all of this. I mean Kieron has had a pretty hard time adjusting to his life so far, we need to help him and make sure he doesn't get anymore hurt than he already is.'' Ash said exasperatedly.

''Yeah I know what you mean Ash, the poor guy has been having a hard over the past few days. Although it seems like nothing will crush his cheerfulness and he always seems to be happy. We do need to make sure that he keeps his aura a secret though, who knows how many TDF members will be after him...'' Brock said annoyed by the fact that Kieron had been having really bad luck over the previous days. First he had amnesia, then he learned that his girlfriend had passed on, he then got attacked by TDF grunt's while saving his Charmander and to top it all off, he almost got killed by a hyper beam! But he still kept his head high and looked at the positives, that shows great kindness and determination. The whole group then decided to head straight for Altomare after Kieron woke up, he needed at least a little bit of happiness and when they saw the look on Kieron's face after the vision, they knew he loved the girl he's supposed to protect already.

After about two hours, Kieron finally woke up and Ash explained the plan to him. He seemed to be perfectly happy and energetic now, so the small nap must have been really helpful for him. The group quickly headed off to the nearest dock so they could get to Altomare as soon as possible. Kieron now knew that it would get harder for him so he decided they should take a quick detour to catch some new Pokemon.

''Hey Ash, Mist, Brock, can we go to the forest so I can train my Pokemon a bit more and maybe catch some new team members? I don't know why, but I have a feeling when we get to Altomare, things will get much harder.'' Kieron exclaimed (AN: Oh how right you are lol). The others nodded and they decided to train for a few hours before going on the boat.

Kieron POV - 3 hours later:

After staying in the forest for a while and training me and my friends decided to head off to the dock for the boat to Altomare. I managed to train up Charmeleon and Gyarados, they were both really strong for their level and they both learned a new move. Charmeleon managed to learn fire spin, I knew this would be extremely helpful and I saw the way Ash's Charizard used it so I knew this would be good when battling ice and grass types. Gyarados learned ice fang, a strong ice move that may freeze the opposing Pokemon. I also managed to catch two new Pokemon and level them a bit. I caught a female Eevee, I knew from the vision that this would evolve into an Umbreon and Ash told me to level her at night. I also caught a female Pikachu. Since Charmeleon was getting too big for my shoulder, I allowed my Pikachu to sit on my shoulder like Ash does. He said he doesn't mind and it looked cute. I was finally getting a good team together and knew that I would be like Ash after a while of training all my Pokemon. We walked to the dock in relative silence, hoping to get there in time, before anything happens to my new soul mate...

? POV:

There was total pandemonium in the hidden TDF lab. The boss 'Giovanni' was currently sitting at his desk reading the new sighting's of the mysterious aura user with the brat Ash Ketchum. Giovanni new this was bad as the brat always got in the way of his plans and because of their new friend, Giovanni would have to send more agents after them. He knew it would be too good an opportunity to miss getting the life force from Kieron and he wanted to make sure that he would not cause anymore of his plans to be complete screw ups. He quit his musing as the door opened and a grunt walked in.

''Giovanni sir, we have intel confirming that Ash Ketchum and Kieron will be going to Altomare. We don't know why they are going there, but it will be a good idea to ambush them on the boat or leave them for Annie and Oakley to deal with.'' The grunt said in a deep gruff voice. Giovanni smirked slightly as the plan was coming together, although he was curious about who this Kieron kid was and where he came from. There appeared to be no files on him, like he just came out of nowhere. Giovanni quickly waved the grunt off and went back to his duties.

''Soon little boy, soon. You will know the wrath of Team Dragon Force and you will be unable to stop me. MWAHAHAHAHA...'' The scene quickly cut to black, with Giovanni's deafening laugh in the background.

And that's the end of chapter four. The story is starting to get under way now and TDF seem to have taken interest in the new addition to Ash's friends. They seem to already know a lot about aura and will do whatever it takes to take everything Kieron has left. Although Kieron won't let that happen, or he wouldn't be the main hero of the story now would he?

Anyway, what is going to happen with Kieron's new found aura powers? How will Kieron and his new Pokemon get along? Also, what is Giovanni willing to do to get Kieron away from the group? All this and more in the next chapter of 'The New Chosen One'.


	5. Emotional Distress and Kieron's new love

Hello once again Fanfiction readers. Here is the fifth chapter finally being uploaded. Sorry about the long updates, school work and other Pokemon things getting in the way of my writing. On a sided note, I can't wait to get the limited edition Pokemon X Nintendo 3DS XL and Pokemon X/Y for Christmas, only 2 months and 6 days to wait. Anyway on with the story.

Normal POV - Altomare:

There was currently three young girls sitting around a pond in a beautiful garden. They were all having a little picnic together and if you looked close enough, you could almost see the outline of two dragonic like beings. Suddenly the outlines were covered in a bright flash of light and they started to become visible. Now there appeared to be two jet plane like Pokemon, the top of their body was blue and the bottom was white. They also have a red triangle on their chests. The three girls didn't look the least bit startled and they just smiled at the two dragons. The girl with the beret then spoke up.

''Hey there you two. Would you like something from our picnic?'' The girl asked. The two Latios smiled before 'cooing' in appreciation. The girl also smiled and handed both the Latios a sandwich each. The Latios made slight appreciative noises and took the sandwich's, they hovered closer to the the ground and they all ate in relative silence, sometimes talking about small things. The girl then suddenly turned to her two 'twins' and decided to speak up. ''Hey why don't you two change to your normal forms like your brother's?'' The girl asked. The two nodded and were suddenly covered in the same light as the the two Latios. When the light disappeared, there was two dragons like the Latios, except they were slightly smaller and red instead of blue. The larger Latias cooed happily and nuzzled her younger sister, the younger Latias smiled and nuzzled back. The girl smiled slightly before talking again. ''So, what do you guys want to do today?'' She asked quizzically. The four sibling's looked at each other and shrugged the best they could. Bianca sweat dropped slightly at their failed attempt at shrugging before thinking about what they could do. Suddenly, she had an idea. ''Hey guy's, how about we go watch the 25th annual Tour De Altomare race?'' She asked them. She couldn't believe she almost forgot about the awesome race occurring today. The four sibling's then nodded enthusiastically and they started walking out of the garden when Bianca suddenly stopped. ''Hey guy, are you going to stay in your human forms or turn invisible?'' She asked them. The two older Latios and Latias quickly turned into their human forms, wanting to walk with Bianca, while the two younger Latios and Latias turned invisible. She nodded then headed off to the centre of town, were the race takes place with the hidden dragons following closely behind...

Kieron's POV - Ferry:

I was currently sitting in the stands of a battle field waiting for my turn to go against my battler. I also had my Pikachu sitting on my shoulder like Ash does, she doesn't like going in her Poke-ball either so I just let her sit out with me. There was a small tournament they were doing on the ferry until we got to Altomare. Ash, Misty and Brock also decided to battle, but Brock lost in the first round. I was really hoping to win this or at least get far through it, the prize for winning was a Pokemon egg and I could do with one more member on my team, then I would only be one Pokemon away from a full team. I was taken from my thought's as I heard my name being called out. I rushed to my end of the battlefield and waited for my opponent to step up, when I saw I him, I literally had a heart attack, the guy was huge. It looked like he bench pressed 400lbs or something for Christ sake. I gave a quick nod to acknowledge my opponent and he nodded back, smirking slightly. This guy really did give me the creeps.

''This is a one on one battle between Kieron Ketchum from Pallet Town against Rick Astley (AU: lol inside joke) from Goldenrod City!'' The referee called before continuing, ''The first to call Pokemon is Rick, please send out your Pokemon.'' The referee finished. Rick smirked slightly before calling out to me.

''Kid your going down. Go Kadabra!'' He called out his psychic type Pokemon and it immediately got into a battle stance. I smirked back at him, I knew about how fast I could earn my Pokemon's trust and it was currently night time. I decided that it was time for my Eevee to become like the Pokemon from my vision.

''Go Eevee, finish this quickly!'' I called as I sent out my little fox Pokemon. The female Pokemon came out of it's ball and looked towards me, I smiled at it before indicating it was in a battle. It nodded confidently and got into a battle stance. I decided to be the one to start thing's off. ''Eevee quickly use bite!'' I called, hoping Eevee's speed would allow it to get a quick hit. Luck was on my side as the trainer didn't have enough time to call an attack and his Kadabra got hit by a super effective attack. 'KA-KADABRA' The opposing Pokemon screeched as it fell on it's knee, it would probably go down after one more attack, much easier than I expected. I decided to give the opponent a chance to call a counter attack.

''Kadabra get up and use Psybeam!'' The man roared, I winced slightly at how he was talking to his friend, Ash already told me what some people are like to their Pokemon, it makes me sick to see people treat Pokemon so horribly. The Kadabra shakily got to it's feet and tried to fire the Psybeam, albeit barely being able to stand. The beam slowly went towards Eevee and I raised my eyebrow at how tired the Pokemon was after just one attack.

''Eevee lets just end this, use quick attack.'' I called calmly, knowing I had this battle in the bag, no trouble at all. Eevee nodded and quickly sped off towards Kadabra, she knocked into it and it fell to the grunt with a thud, the air knocked out of him. The referee decided the match was over as the Kadabra wouldn't get back up. He declared me and Eevee as the winners. The older man returned Kadabra and sulked off, I smirked slightly at how childish the guy was being for losing a battle. I was about to return Eevee when she was suddenly covered in a blue glow, I never knew she would evolve this quickly, I seemed to gain Pokemon's trust and friendship after just meeting them! When the glow stopped, she was now slightly bigger, she was also black with little yellow stripes and circles across her body. She chirped out a happy 'breon!' and launched herself into my arms, I was a little startled but petted the top of her head and congratulated her.

''Good job in that battle Umbreon. Although, it wasn't exactly a challenge.'' I said smirking. Umbreon laughed slightly as well. She then decided to do what my Pikachu was doing, she ran up my left shoulder and sat there, while Pikachu was on my right. I headed off to where my friends were and they congratulated me.

''Good job in that battle Kieron. You know, that looks really cute with Umbreon and Pikachu on your shoulder like that.'' Misty chriped, happy that I treated my Pokemon much better than that Rick guy.

''Yeah, I can't believe how powerful all of your Pokemon are already, it's like you can't lose in battle. You could give me a run for my money already.'' Brock exclaimed, quite surprised at how strong my Pokemon were and how I knew how to battle so well.

''Yeah you done awesome Kieron. Can't wait to battle you in the final. Best man wins.'' Ash said, sticking his hand out. I smirked slightly and took his hand with my own. We stopped chatting as we heard the announcer call who goes against who in the next round. Nothing too exiting happened after that. Misty, Ash and me dominated the competition and eventually it was only us three and some weird guy with a hood covering his face. That wasn't what scared me though, every time I looked at him I had a sudden feeling of dread come to me and he always seemed to be watching me. I was about to go rat him out and see what his problem was, but I got called to my semi final match.

''Will Kieron Ketchum and Misty Waterflower come to the battlefield please!'' The announcer shouted, loud enough so everyone there could hear. I gave Misty a quick glance and nodded to her, smiling. She nodded back, also smiling and we headed to our respective sides of the field.

''This is a one against one semi final match between Kieron Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, will both trainers send out their Pokemon at the same time.'' The referee called. I sent out Pikachu and Misty sent out Gyarados. It may have been an unfair advantage, but I needed to win that egg. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to protecting it and having it myself. I decided to take the initiative and call the first attack.

''Pikachu use thunderbolt!'' I exclaimed, she gave a small 'pika' and fired off a thunderbolt at extremely quick speed. Misty luckily proved to be a challenge and had fast enough reflexes to have Gyarados dodge the attack.

''Gyarados dodge the attack and use dragon rage!'' Misty commanded, Gyarados gave a grunt in approval and fired the dragonic energy straight towards Pikachu. I had Pikachu also dodge the attack then went into the offensive again.

''Pikachu use shock wave!'' I shouted. I smirked as I knew the move had no way to be dodged, Misty gasped slightly as she couldn't do anything to dodge the attack. Gyarados suddenly felt thousands of volts go through it's body and it roared in pain and spasmed slightly. I honestly felt quite guilty for using a move like that, but I really wanted to win this. Gyarados roared out confidently and shook off the pain. I gasped slightly at how strong Gyarados was but regretted it a second later as Misty saw my hesitation.

''Gyarados use dragon rage, quickly!'' Misty commanded, Gyarados roared again and sent the move towards Pikachu. It hit it's mark and Pikachu cried out as the dragonic energy knocked it back a few feet. I needed to think of something quickly, before the match went too one sided.

''Pikachu use quick attack to get close to Gyarados then use thunderbolt!'' I exclaimed, Pikachu ran swiftly towards Gyarados, I could see Misty panicking now and I knew that I had won this. Pikachu ran up Gyarados' back then unleashed a powerful thunderbolt. Gyarados roared in pain and fell into the pool, fainted. Pikachu ran over to me and climbed up my shoulder. I smiled at Pikachu and ruffled her hair on the top of her head. She gave out a content 'chaa' and I congratulated her.

''Excellent job in that battle Pikachu. Just one more against Ash and we have won that egg.'' I exclaimed happily, walking over to Ash and my other friend's. I gave Misty a sorry smile, she seemed to understand it and waved it off.

''It's okay Kieron, you done great in that battle with or without the advantage. I don't mind if I lost.'' She said happily. I smiled at her good sportsmanship before turning to Ash. He looked back at me and we smirked at each other before grasping hands.

''Well Kieron, the final match is between me and you. That shady guy before was really good, although he gave me a bad vibe, but I don't know why...'' He said the last part shivering slightly. I though that guy before was really weird, although I had no clue who he was or what he was doing. I got out of my thoughts once again when I heard the announcer call.

''Will Ash Ketchum and Kieron Ketchum come to the battlefield for the final match.'' The referee called. Me and Ash nodded at each other, then walked towards the battlefield. Once we got on our own sides the announcer continued. ''This is the final battle between Ash Ketchum and Kieron Ketchum, who would have thought that the two brother's would be against each other in the final. Anyway, send out your Pokemon at the same time!'' The referee called before stepping back. I flinched back slightly when he called me and Ash 'brother's' but sent out my Charmeleon anyway. Ash must have saw me flinch because he sent me a curious glance before sending out Pikachu. ''Kieron chooses Charmeleon and Ash chooses Pikachu. This should be a good match, Begin!'' The referee called. Ash decided to take the initiative

''Pikachu use quick attack then switch to thunderbolt.'' Ash commanded his Pokemon, Pikachu nodded and gave a small 'pika' as it started running extremely fast. I panicked slightly as I couldn't see Pikachu anywhere but thought of a good counter attack.

''Charmeleon use fire spin around yourself then smokescreen.'' I called, trying to stay calm in this situation. Charmeleon then fired off both attacks one after the other and gave itself a good defense. Ash gasped slightly at my strategy, there was no way Pikachu could fire a move through the fire spin and Ash couldn't see anything happening in the battle. I smirked slightly, I had been checking out what my new found aura could do while battling and lucky for me, I could see through thick smoke with it. My eyes glowed blue briefly and I knew Pikachu was to the left of Charmeleon. I decided to end the match quickly. ''Charmeleon full power flamethrower to your left!'' I called my attack. I heard everyone in the small stadium gasp at how I knew where Pikachu was. I shouldn't have done something like that, I could tell that my cover was kinda blown about having aura, I would probably be getting a lot of questions the second I leave the stadium. I looked on as the smoke cleared and saw Pikachu on one knee, burnt pretty badly. Ash closed his eyes slightly. He never thought he could be beat this easily. He opened them and I could see a lot of determination in them. I smiled slightly, even in the toughest times, he wouldn't give up, for himself or his Pokemon. Pikachu could see his determination and got back on both his feet. He was so much like me, when he was sad, everyone else was, the same goes for me. Now that he was so determined, I knew that this battle had just begun...

Normal POV - Altomare 15 minutes after the battle:

Bianca and her dragon friends were currently on their way to the centre of town. She knew the race didn't start for another few hours, but she wanted to go there anyway. She turned to her 'twin' before speaking.

''Hey you guys. The race doesn't start for another few hours. Do you want to go somewhere until it starts?'' She asked them. The two 'human' Latios and Latias started pondering what they could do. Bianca then heard a voice inside her head, she knew who was talking to her as it sounded a lot like herself but older. (AU: The Latios and Latias I get are both 18, while the Latios and Latias Ash gets are both 16. The two younger Lati's cannot use telepathy. Also A Latios/Latias means Ash's Latias/ Latios, while K Latias/ Latios means my Latias and Latios) 'How about some ice cream?!' K Latias asked giddily. Bianca flinched slightly at the very loud voice in her head but smiled at how cute the two Latias acted. ''Yeah sure, let's go get some ice cream guys!'' Bianca exclaimed excitedly. The others nodded their heads enthusiastically before following Bianca to where the ice cream shop is found in the town.

Bianca didn't know why, but she had a sudden feeling of calmness and serenity, like a certain presence was getting closer to the island. Just like her two Latias friend's, she had the ability to sense certain people's emotions (Very OOC lol) and she could feel someone getting closer to the island. She turned to her 'twin' before talking. ''Hey (K) Latias, did you feel that? I think there is someone coming on the boat today who is a very kind hearted person.'' She said to her 'twin'. K Latias nodded before speaking herself, 'I know, but I'm getting a different feeling from this person, it's almost like he's giving happiness to me, he also seems to going through some emotional turmoil. I feel like I should help him.' K Latias said in Bianca's mind. Everyone seemed quite surprised and worried at the fact that the person coming seemed to be in distress and sadness, but more surprised that he was still giving happiness to others he meets. Maybe this was the coming of Arceus' chosen one, although Bianca didn't know K Latios and K Latias knew who Arceus was. He told them in an earlier meeting with the rest of the legendaries that they should be expecting 'The New Chosen One' to be coming, although he didn't say his name. He just told them to help him as he was going through emotional distress and they needed to make sure he was okay.

K Latias then decided it would be her duty to make sure this person was okay. 'I really want to help this poor person. He seems to be really sad at the moment. Remember what father told us? That we need to help the Chosen One when he comes into contact with us.' K Latias sent the message to only her older brother. 'Yes, we must help him in anyway we can, you seem to be more in tune with his emotions than normal. He must be someone really special to catch your eye like this. You can bring him to the rest of us in the secret garden when you find him. We should let Bianca know about this.' K Latios replied back to her. K Latios was right. For some reason, K Latias felt like this person was actually part of her family, she could feel happiness, comfort, even love coming from this person. K Latias then turned to Bianca and explained what was going to happen.

(AU: Okay you know what. I'm just going to give My Latios and Latias names because I'm getting annoyed at writing K and A every time I try to explain which of the Lati's is talking. Ash's Latios and Latias don't have a name, but my Latias is called Amy, while Latios is called Tio.)

Bianca normally would not allow this, but she knew the person really needed help and Amy wanted to help him or her. It was funny, Bianca had no clue who this person was, but she knew she had to help them.

''Okay. Amy you can do this. I can see you want to help this person more than any of us. I can sense almost no negative feelings coming from them. Although if I had to guess, I would say this is a guy, he is getting closer to Altomare as we speak and I can sense him more. You should wait for him to be alone before you do anything. He seems to be with other people, probably his friends, so just be careful. I can also sense another like him, but his emotions aren't quite as strong. The other must be younger. We can just leave him, unless this person wants him with us. Although don't bring the other two, we don't want anyone other than these two. Okay?'' Bianca asked Amy. She nodded, for some reason, she didn't even care about the other people, now that he was closer, she wanted to see this new person even more. She was starting to get a little confused and nervous at how much their feelings seemed to be perfect together almost like they were soul mat... She quickly cut herself off there, a small blush adorning her face. She hadn't even met the guy and she thought they were meant for each other. This made her want to see him even more, but she knew what Bianca said was true, she needed to wait for him to be alone before encountering him.

Tio could sense his sisters feelings and smiled slightly, normally he would go crazy if she thought this way about anyone, but Tio could sense no ill emotions coming from the person, he almost couldn't wait to meet this new person. He wouldn't normally go near people, but this person had a lot of sadness in his heart and Tio wanted to help him. Even in the Chosen One's times of sadness, he didn't feel any hatred towards anyone else, only himself. This was the sign of the true Chosen One and Tio knew he needed to help him in any way he could.

Kieron's POV - Ferry:

I was still in my battle against Ash. I knew this battle had to end soon because we were only five minutes away from Altomare. This battle had been going on for a good ten minutes and even me and Ash were panting slightly. I could almost feel the pain Charmeleon, this is the true bond trainer and Pokemon share. I suddenly felt more determined to win this battle. I decided that this was going to be the final move to declare the winner.

''Charmeleon use smokescreen, then spin and full power flamethrower!'' I roared, a new feeling of determination filling me all of a sudden. Charmeleon could feel my sudden boost in moral and he wanted to this this, for the both of us. 'Char!' he roared as he sent out a large cloud of smoke and immediately spun around while firing the most powerful flamethrower he has ever use. The crowed just watched, amazed at the show of power that me, a rookie trainer could use. Ash could only smile as he saw that he had been beat by me. The battle was over, I was declared the winner. I grinned like crazy as I heard the referee end the match.

''Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner of the match and the tournament is Kieron Ketchum from Pallet Town!'' The referee shouted. The crowed burst into cheers and rounds of applause for how well I done against a trainer who had battled for almost two years now. I blushed slightly at the praise and congratulations I got from the audience, but my main focus at the moment was the egg I was getting handed to me. When I touched it, I suddenly felt a lot of love and happiness coming from the egg. I hugged it tightly to my body, making sure to protect it from any harm. I noticed the rest of my friends walking over to me to congratulate me.

''I can't believe how powerful your Pokemon are Kieron. You beat one of Ash's strongest Pokemon!'' Brock exclaimed, a little open mouthed at how powerful my Pokemon were. Normal people would grin smugly at this but I just smiled and thanked him for the nice words.

''Yeah, I can't believe you beat my Pikachu. I can tell you will be quite the force to be reckoned with when your Pokemon are all fully evolved and have a full team. You only need one more Pokemon and you'll have a full team.'' Ash said excitedly. He could already tell that I would be a hard opponent to beat in the years to come. Ash was also hoping for me to battle in the next Pokemon league he goes to. I simply answered with a simple nod and said 'sure'. He smiled brightly at that and we decided to head off to our rooms, to get our bags for when we left the ferry. After five more minutes, we finally docked in Altomare.

''Well, here we are. I can't wait to see what the race is like.'' Misty exclaimed giddily. Luckily, we had found a map and brochure to tell us where to go and what event's were currently happening in Altomare. The one that caught all of our eyes was the 'Tour De Altomare', a large race that happens once a year. I wanted to go in it, but Gyarados was too large. Ash said he would let me borrow one of his Pokemon, but I kindly declined, wanting to watch the race instead. Now we were on our way to the centre of town where the race takes place. Ash and Misty entered just in time and they were ready. Me and Brock said our farewells and walked on one of the bridges, waiting for the race to start. Ash and Misty were the last ones to get into position and the announcer decided to start the race.

''Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual 'Tour De Altomare' race. Today we have a lot of confident racers. This will indeed be a great year. Now racers, when you hear the Xatu, that will be your cue.'' The announcer finished as the Natu started the countdown. Immediately after the Xatu said it's name, the racers set off. I watched with rapt attention as all the racers flew off, some faster than others. Ash was currently at the same position as Misty when Pikachu fell off the bridge and landed on Ash's face. I felt worried for their safety, although Ash got Pikachu in a good position on his shoulder and they set off at normal speed again getting back into the race. I noticed something slightly blurred close to Ash, I was wondering what this was but a sudden fast turn caused Ash to fly head first into a building. I then noticed that he bounced off the distorted figure and landed in the water. I raised my eyebrow slightly, I knew that I wasn't imagining things. The two figures that were near Ash seemed to just vanish and I just watched the race continue.

Eventually the race ended with Misty as the winner. The person who came second offered all of us a small tour around Altomare and we went with him on his boat. I was still thinking about how I could find the person I was looking for as Ash and the rest of the group were talking about getting the ice cream they sold here. Once the boat stopped we all thanked Ross for the tour and headed off to where the ice cream shop was. I stopped as I noticed my Pikachu and Ash's head off to the little fountain. I quickly followed them and gave them a small drink. I didn't notice Ash coming up behind me though.

''Kieron, I thought we were going for ice cream.'' I jumped slightly as I heard his voice.

''Whoa Ash, you scared me. The Pikachu's wanted a small drink.'' I told him. He nodded and we stayed there for about thirty seconds until two girls who looked the same showed up. The older one went wide eyed slightly as she caught eye of me and started to circle around me, almost inspecting me. I didn't know who this was at first, but then I remembered the vision and she seemed to do something like this. I decided to play it safe for now and didn't do anything to change the future.

''Umm, are you okay miss?'' I asked her innocently. She looked at her 'twin' briefly before running off with her. I looked at Ash and we both both shrugged. We stayed there for a little while, letting the two Pikachu's have some water when I suddenly felt a lot of malice and negative emotions coming from the direction the two girls went. I sprinted in their direction, not listening to the shouts of Ash and the two Pikachu's. When I found them again, I suddenly felt a large amount of rage to see the two girls from the vision who cause Latias and Latios so much pain. I sent out Gyarados and Charmeleon to hold off the Espeon and Ariados. I quickly ran over to where the two Latias' were and untied them from the string shot.

''Hey what's your problem kid. These two Latias are ours!'' The girl with blonde hair roared. I don't know how or why it happened, but just seeing this bitch and hearing her voice made me snap.

''Shut the fuck up you stupid blonde whore. I know what type of people you are, power hungry freaks. Well your not getting your dirty hands on these Pokemon. Charmeleon use flamethrower. Gyarados use bite. THIS ENDS NOW!' I roared the last part as my aura started flaring from my body slightly. I could tell that everyone was surprised and quite scared at the power I was radiating, but I paid them no mind. My two Pokemon quickly knocked out Annie and Oakley's and they decided to retreat. When my aura calmed down, I was whimpering slightly, I hated being angry, it made me hate myself. The two girls looked at me before the older one grabbed my hand and lead me off somewhere. After a while and awkward silence, I heard a little voice in my head. 'Umm, are you the one Arceus sent. The Chosen One?' I looked at Latias quizzically. I knew it was her that sent the message. I opened my mouth to say something before she cut me off. 'No it's okay, I can see that you are the Chosen One. From the emotions I get from you and the aura you produced when against them two people, I knew you were the Chosen One.' She finished the last part with obvious admiration.

''Uh, not to be rude, but what is this Chosen One and who's Arceus?'' I asked her. She looked at me, obviously confused, I then felt her looking into my head, it was weird, I could see my memories, or what little memories I had flash before my eyes. They stopped suddenly and she gave me a sad, yet comforting look. 'Oh Kieron, what has Arceus done to you' she said the last part as she pulled me into a hug. I was briefly shocked. She was somehow able to give me some more memories of my previous life, although not good ones. The first was of my mother, I now knew that I not only had lost Ellie, but my mother as well. The other memory I got was what Arceus had told me and now I wasn't able to see my family again. I started crying uncontrollably as all of the emotions of the past few days left me.

Amy's POV:

I just listened and gave comforting words as Kieron cried on me. I had him in a tight embrace. When I gave him his memories back, I knew he would be like this, but he needed to know. I couldn't believe how heartless my father, Arceus, could be. Yes, Team Dragon Force needed to be stopped, but he pulled an emotionally distressed 16 year old boy into it. He needed someone right now. Although what really surprised me was the emotions coming from him. Anger, Sadness, Hate, Love, Despair. All of these emotions were not for anyone else, but himself. He didn't despise Arceus for what he done to him, he hated himself for not being there every time something went wrong in his life, he needed the love of his mother and girlfriend. And I was the only one there to help him and comfort him. I decided that we needed to get out of here before the two people who attacked us comes back, in Kieron's emotional state, he could have the power to destroy the island with his aura if he goes out of control. I started walking us back to the Secret Garden. Bianca and Tio let me know that he may be like this and they told me to take him to the Secret Garden immediately. After he stopped crying, I felt more weight on me, it looked like he had fallen asleep in my eyes. I cried to myself slightly, this was one of the saddest moments in my life, it was like his emotions were being sent to me, I knew that my hunch before was correct, this person is my soul mate and I was going to protect him.

After a while I got back to the Secret Garden with my sister and Kieron. She was helping me carry him as he was quite heavy to carry in my human form. After we got in the Secret Garden I saw my brother's speeding towards me with Bianca close behind. When they caught sight of Kieron, their faces instantly softened.

''Amy, is that who I think it is?'' Bianca asked sadly. I nodded solemnly and we headed off to the middle of the garden. Tio flew to my side and I turned into my own Latias form.

Poke-speak:

''Hey Amy, is he alright?'' Tio asked, indicating to Kieron. I turned to him, a look of sadness on my face.

''No, Arceus took away all of his memories, so I decided to give him them back. It seems like our father sent this poor kid here to stop Team Dragon Force. I have also learned that...'' I sobbed slightly as I though back to when Kieron was crying on my shoulder.

''Hmm, that doesn't seem like something father would normally do. What were you about to say?'' Latios asked comfortingly. I chocked slightly before speaking again.

''This poor kid lost his mother when he was only 7.'' I said, crying slightly. Latios looked at me with a shocked expression before I continued. ''He also lost his girlfriend in a car crash a few days before being sent here.'' I cried harder as I said this. Latios looked at me and Kieron solemnly before pulling me into a hug. I cried on his chest as I could feel Kieron's emotions myself. Latios seemed to pick up this though and he seemed to know what I was talking about.

''Ohh, Amy. Are you sure that can work? I would normally not allow this, but I feel it would be best for not only you and Kieron, but for me as well for you to be in a relationship with him.'' Latios said to me solemnly. I looked up at him with teary eyes before replying.

''Latios it needs to work. If he does not feel the love of another soon, he may do something he will regret. And I already felt love for him before he got on the island. This must be done for all of us.'' I said, just as distressed as Kieron was. Latios smiled at me before hugging me closer. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed happy that I wanted to love Kieron. I knew that now I had to protect him from anything, just like protected me and my sister from the two thieves.

End of Poke-speak:

Me and Latios hovered closer to where Bianca and Kieron were. Bianca looked up at us smiling slightly. She heard the whole conversation and she knew that Kieron was even more important than she though.

''I heard what you guys were talking about. I know that Kieron is meant to be with you. We should keep him here for a few days. He's an emotional wreck at the moment. We need to take care of him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash.'' Bianca told her friends sadly. Me and the rest of my family nodded. We stopped walking as we got to where the soul dew was and I decided to turn back into my human form. I took Kieron from Bianca and lowered him to the grass. I sat down with him and put his head in my lap. I saw Tio, Latios and Latias smiling at me. I smiled back, but my attention was brought back to Kieron as he started stirring. He woke up and he was still sobbing slightly. I told the others to give us some time alone. They complied but stayed in the garden, just in case. I looked down at Kieron to see him crying silently, chocking on sobs a few times. My face softened again and I remembered how bad it is to lose a family member. I sat him up and wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry on my shoulder again.

'Shh, it's okay Kieron. You no longer have to be alone. I'm here for you.' I said to him soothingly. After a while he stopped crying and looked at me with a slightly empty expression. I could no longer feel any emotions other than anger coming from him. This was the part we were all dreading. The rest of my family and Bianca came towards us as they felt Kieron's sudden change in emotion. We all knew anything could happen now and we needed to be here to stop him from doing anything crazy. In these situations, people do multiple things to get rid of their anger, the one I'm dreading the most is self harm. I knew this was a possibility and I could tell his thoughts were starting to go to that. The others seemed to notice too and we got in position in case anything like that happened. I quickly grabbed Kieron into another hug, hoping my happy and loving emotions beat back his suicidal thoughts. Luckily, it seemed to be working as he started being happy again and he gave my love back tenfold. I then grabbed his face with both my hands and pulled him into a passion and love filled kiss. I could feel his shock and nervousness, but he soon returned the kiss. After about 30 seconds we let go and he looked away, blushing like crazy. I heard him mutter a small sorry and I smiled at him, I grabbed his hand with both of my hands and he looked back at me. Without saying another word, we looked into each others eyes. I could still see a lot of negative emotions going through him, but also a small amount of happiness was coming back to him. We both just stared into each others eyes, without muttering a single word, we closed the gap and kissed passionately again as a beautiful light covered us, expressing our love for each other. We finally found each other and nothing was going to come in between us...

That's the end of the chapter. Woohoo, my character is finally finding the happiness he needs. That's all I've really got to say. Writing this chapter and listening to sad Pokemon music almost made me tear up myself lol. But anyway, see how the relationship continues in the next few chapters of 'The New Chosen One'. Also, just to let you know, there WILL be lemons in this. The couples are:

Me and Amy

Ash and Latias

And maybe Tio and Bianca.

Also, the next chapter will cut straight to after Annie and Oakley get Tio to the DMA and Kieron goes absolutely crazy on them. Also character death next chapter *You have been warned). The story will start to get more into the M rating now as lemons and character death will be happening regularly. Also the transformation of Ash and Kieron will happen next chapter. Let's just say that it is needed for Tio and Latios to be able to survive... Also on a side note, this is my longest chapter by about a thousand words! Woohoo!


	6. The power of aura

Not much to say in this AN's except here's Chapter 6! Also, I've noticed that I have had quite a lot of Follower's and view's for my story, but not many reviews. Please, leave a review I love to read what people think about my story and it helps me be a better writer when more people review. I want at least 10 reviews before I upload the chapter after this. Anyway, on with the chapter:

Kieron's POV:

Sadness, all I felt right now was sadness. After all, I think anyone would be after they have just learned that they not only have no mother, but they can't return to their own world to see their family. Although, there was a light in my dark heart, her name was Amy. I may have only just met her, but the love we have for each other is unbreakable. I'm lucky to have met her in my time of need, or else I may have done something I would regret. I may be pissed off at Arceus for sending me here, but now I can take those final words he said to me to heart, 'To be truly happy, you must let your loved ones go'. I now know just how strong the meaning is in those words, I will probably never forget the love Ellie gave me, but now I can finally move on with Amy. I felt a few more tears to my eyes whenever I thought about my mom or Ellie, but Amy was always there to comfort me and make sure I was okay. I broke out of my thought's as Amy pulled me into a hug again.

'Shh, I know it hurts Kieron, but we have each other now and I wont let anything happen to you.' Amy said to me, also crying slightly. I would have wondered what she was crying about, but she informed me that she was indeed my soul mate and what ever pain I feel, she feels it just as much. It made it even worse that she could feel others emotions. I looked up at her teary eyed and gave her a genuine smile, the first smile I have had since I was sent to this world. She beamed at that and lavished my face with kisses. I chuckled slightly, I never noticed how beautiful she really was and her adorableness and great attitude could make anyone smile. These thoughts showed true love for anyone, not because of how good looking they were, but the bond we shared with each other now was amazing for how long we were in a relationship for. I surprised her by putting both my hands on her face and pulling her into another passion filled kiss. We stayed like that for a little while, just melting into the kiss, I was truly happy once again.

We eventually broke the kiss and that was when I noticed all the people standing around me. I instantly blushed a thousand shades of red and buried my face in my hands. I didn't even realize that people were watching. Everyone just laughed at me, while Amy also blushed but smiled at me. Me and Amy started laughing ourselves after a while. I didn't realize how nice it was to be truly happy and laugh, it was indeed one of the nicest feelings. Then, one of the bigger Latios (Kieron doesn't know their names yet) floated towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. He gave a slightly stern but comforting look, I knew he had something important to tell me so I signaled him to tell me. He nodded his head before speaking with telepathy.

'First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Tio, the two smaller Lati's just have their Pokemon names and that's Bianca, she's the one who takes care of us.' He told me, pointing to the different people as he said their names, he continued. 'Now Kieron, I understand you have had quite a hard time over the past few days, Amy let me know what's been happening and on behalf of my father, I would like to say we are extremely sorry. My father normally does not act that way, although I can see why he has done it. As you know Team Dragon Force are getting more powerful and they seem to be after a certain thing...' He left that sentence hanging, seeing if I knew what they wanted. I shook my head 'no' and he sighed. 'This is going to make things even more difficult I'm afraid Kieron, but Team Dragon Force are after you.' He said the last part, sighing sadly. I looked to my feet.

''Why? Why must I always get into these situations, ever since I was teleported here, I get into more trouble than what would normally happen.'' I said sadly, most of the happiness from before was now gone. Amy came up to me again and brought me into a hug. She then turned to Tio.

'Why did you have to tell him this now? You know he's going through a bad time, you said it yourself, now he has more to worry about.' Amy scolded her brother. Tio floated down and held both his sister and his new brother-in-law in a hug.

'I know Amy, but he needs to know, we should keep him at the garden for a while. Hopefully Team Dragon Force don't have a way to track his aura or he's never going to get a break.' My eyes widened at that. I now know that Team Dragon Force will never leave me alone. I shut my eyes tightly and looked down to the ground again.

All this time, Bianca was watching with sad eyes. She couldn't believe that such a young kid could go through so much in their short life. Now she was cursing Arceus' name for causing Kieron so much pain. She walked up to the three hugging and started speaking to them.

''Are you sure it's a good idea to keep him at the garden if Team Dragon Force can track his aura. What if they find it and steal the soul dew or capture one of you guys?'' Bianca asked them quizzically. All of us spent some time, pondering what we could do. Then I remembered about Ash and my other friends, including Pikachu and the egg. I needed to find them, or at least my Pokemon.

''Hey guys, I left all of my items and a couple of my Pokemon with some friends. I need to find them, they must be really worried.'' I told Amy, Tio and Bianca. They looked slightly nervous to let me out of the secret garden, but I had to find Pikachu. They let me go but Amy wanted to come with me. ''No Amy, it's too dangerous. They are looking for both of us and if we are together, it will be easier to catch us. As soon as I find my friends, I'll take my things and run back here. I promise.'' I said the last part as I moved in to give her a goodbye kiss. We let go eventually and smiled at each other. I quickly ran out of the garden to find my friends. I didn't hear what the others said but I did hear Amy's final message. 'Please be safe my love. Come back to me soon.' As soon as I heard this, I had much more determination to find the rest of my friends and get back to Amy soon. I got out of the garden and started the long search to find Ash.

I decided to see if I could track their auras anywhere. During the ferry ride here, I decided to train my aura a little bit and get slightly better at it. Eventually I caught a slight trace of Ash's aura, but what I saw confused me. Ash seemed to have a more stronger and positive aura than everyone else on the island 'can he use aura too?' I mused to myself. I decided to test it for myself, I quickly headed in Ash's direction, hoping that they were all okay.

After a few minutes of searching, I eventually found them talking to what seemed to be a police officer. I tilted my head slightly, but then realized what they may have been doing. I quickly ran over to them to stop them from giving the officer trouble, considering I was right in front of them. Ash seemed to spot me and he gasped slightly, the other three with turned in my direction and they also gasped. I blushed slightly as they were all staring at me.

''Uhhh... Hi?'' I said, unsure of what they would do. My three friends instantly surrounded me and started asking question after question, trying to see if I was alright. I got a tick mark under my eye and a large pulsing vain on my head as they wouldn't stop asking questions. I couldn't help myself, I just shouted in their faces. ''Guys, shut up and give me a minute to explain! ...Oops, sorry, didn't mean to shout, you were all talking at the same. He-he.'' I finished awkwardly. They just smiled at me glad I was safe. I was still wondering whether or not to let them know about the Lati's garden, as I was thinking, it seemed like a sudden mind entered my head. 'Kieron, you may tell them about us if you completely trust them', I knew that was Amy talking to me with telepathy. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to let them know, as long as they promise to not tell anyone else.

''Hey guys, would you like me to show tyou were I have been for the last half hour?'' I asked them. They looked at me curiously but nodded anyway. I quickly smiled and nodded, before continuing; ''Also, you must promise you don't let anyone know about where we are going, understand?'' I asked them once again, they looked quite intrigued because of the way I was talking and seemed excited to see where we were going. I chuckled slightly as they nodded their heads excitedly. As I was leading them back to the garden, Ash decided to bring something up that had been troubling me since I got most of my memories back.

''Hey Kieron, where have you been for the last half hour. Also, why does your eyes look slightly bloodshot?'' Ash asked me I thought back to the memories Amy gave me, it made some more tears come to my eyes, but I know I had to let them know. I decided to tell them everything from the last 35 minutes and left out no details. They all gave me sad looks again like they did when they first met me. Ash immediately put a hand on my shoulder and sighed with a few tears in his eyes as well. He surprised me slightly when he pulled me into a hug, and Misty and Brock joined in. We stayed there in silence for a short time, when Ash spoke up again.

''You've been so much in your short life Kieron. I know there's nothing we can do to help you, but we're all in this together. Although I have to wonder what happens after you complete Arceus' demands?'' Ash asked me. I stood there for a while thinking about it, when something Arceus said came back to me, 'once you have completed this task, you may travel between your world and the Pokemon world freely.' After remembering this, I felt much happier, as I would be able to see everyone. Ash seemed to notice my change in mood and sked what it was about. I told him what I just remembered and he also got a massive grin on his face.

We quickly headed to the garden and once entering, we noticed that only Amy, Bianca and Latios were there, the other two Lati's weren't. I raised my eyebrow slightly, but seeing the sadness and what seemed to be a slightly bruised Tio made me feel sudden dread. I ran over to them quickly and once Amy saw me, she ran over to me, sobbing on my shoulder. I felt the dread rising, but I didn't know why. It was almost like I could feel the pain of two others in the town... I realized what they were so upset about and my eyes widened. I held Amy close and decided to clear the situation up, somewhat.

''Amy, what happened to Latias and Latios?'' I asked her worriedly. She seemed surprised that I knew something was wrong with them, but quickly went to sad eyes again.

'Those two horrible people from before came here and attacked us when we least expected it. They damaged Tio and took off with Latias and Latios. My poor baby brother and sister...' She finished the telepathy as she started bawling into my chest. I suddenly felt rage I never had before, this actually scared me by how mad I was, but I couldn't control it. Everyone seemed to sense the dark aura coming off of me, but they all backed away slightly. Amy was the first to speak up. 'Kieron, you need to control your aura. It can become unstable -please-?' She asked me fearfully, with sad eyes. My face softened at the look she gave me and my dark aura disappeared in a flash, I looked towards the ground, sighing sadly.

''I'm sorry, everyone. I just can't control it sometimes and Team Dragon Force have been on our backs long enough. I've decided, I'm staying in Altomare to train my aura and get stronger to defeat TDF!'' I exclaimed confidently. Everyone was happy that I was normal again, but they looked at me with wide eyes. ''What?'' I asked innocently, they all just stared at me and Amy decided to speak up. 'Umm, Kieron it's not that easy to just simply defeat TDF. They have many resources and the right equipment to badly damage aura users.' I looked crestfallen slightly. ''So, is there no way to actually get rid of TDF?'' I asked, quite scared of them never leaving me alone. Everyone looked lightly nervous, but Ash decided to speak up.

''Of course we can take them down!'' Ash exclaimed. This time everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He sweat-dropped before continuing; ''Think about it, we are all fairly powerful trainers and by the time I have finished the Pokemon league, Kieron will have a full team and he will be a lot stronger. If we all stick together and fight TDF as a team, we may have a good chance of defeating them!'' Ash exclaimed. Everyone pondered the possibility of actually being able to take down the evil organization, although slim, there was a chance of maybe being able to defeat them once and for all.

''Yeah, I think what Ash says really could work, although we need to think about that later. We still have to save Latias and Latios!'' I shouted. Everyone nodded and we decided how we were going to do this. I came up with a pretty good idea, although I don't know if the others would like it. I explained to them how it was going to work. I was going to go in as a distraction and take out the rocket grunts, while the rest of us takes on Annie and Oakley. Then while they are all occupied, Amy, Tio and Bianca save Latias and Latios. Although it was risky, no one else had any ideas and we decided to head straight with the plan.

We eventually got to the museum where Latios and Latias were being kept. I reminded everyone of their roles and where they had to be. Bianca, Tio and Amy would be staying outside, waiting until all of the grunts had been taken out. Ash, Misty and Brock would go in slightly after me, against Annie and Oakley. And I would be going first, taking the grunts head on. We quickly got that into our heads and knew that shit was about to go down. I counted to three and headed inside, where the fate of my... No ALL of our lives may be put at risk...

Normal POV:

Kieron ran into the building, surrounded by about 10 Dragon Force grunts straight away. He narrowed his eyes, getting ready for probably the most difficult battle so far. He sent out all of his Pokemon; Pikachu, Charmeleon and Gyarados. He cursed as he realized he could have asked Ash to borrow a Pokemon, but it was too late now, the battle had already begun. One by one, the grunts sent out all of their Pokemon, luckily their Pokemon were not trained too much and Kieron beat a lot of them with ease. Some of them were just one attack per Pokemon and they were out. Although, Kieron's Pokemon felt serious fatigue after the eighth grunt and Kieron noticed this. He panicked slightly, he knew this battle needed to be over quickly or else he has the risk of losing. Charmeleon could sense his trainers worry and decided it was time. Kieron watched on in shock and awe as Charmeleon was suddenly encased in a white, blinding light. Charmeleon started morphing, changing shapes into something new and much bigger, Kieron smirked slightly as he had a fighting chance again and as the light dimmed, Charizard stood in front of his trainer, snarling at the Dragon Force grunt. The last two grunts shrunk in fear, they were screwed...

The battle with Ash, Oakley and Annie were not going so well. Brock and Misty were out of Pokemon and Ash was in a double battle himself. Ash grit his teeth as Bayleef went down. He only had Pikachu left now against Annie and Oakley's two strongest Pokemon, Ariados and Espeon. Suddenly, there was a large bolt of electricity wiz past Ash's head and went straight for Espeon. It's eyes widened as the powerful attack knocked it out instantly. Ash looked back and saw that Kieron had helped him out and his Charmeleon had now evolved! Kieron nodded his head as Ash caught his eye, Ash smirked and nodded back, now the battle was even. Annie and Oakley were cursing how powerful the other kid was to take out ten of their grunts and only lose one Pokemon. Oakley realized now, that she too had no chance of defeating these stupid kids. She made and quick move and returned Espeon, dashing for the controls of the DMA. Everyone gasped as she was closed inside and started controlling it. She wanted sweet revenge and who better to get it on, than that annoying runt, Kieron. She looked through the controls and decided to just smack him with one of the extra parts on the machine. It hit him head on, having no time to dodge, Kieron put an aura shield around him, but he was still too weak to use his aura for a long period of time and he got smashed to the side by the machine. He went plummeting to the wall and no one had any time to stop his crash. He hit the wall and his head snapped back with a crack. Everyone stood there motionless, they couldn't believe that after so much, Kieron may be dead. Everyone's feeling went from shock to rage, they couldn't believe someone so heartless could do this. When they all tried to advance on the DMA, the two Lati's were badly electrocuted and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Tio and Amy fell to the floor, crying for their brother and sister. Everyone was watching with hurt and disgusted faces as Oakley continued controlling the DMA. Everyone but Kieron, after he heard Amy's cries, he opened his eyes and they narrowed at the DMA, feeling even more angry than in the garden. When he saw Amy on the floor crying for her sibling and Latias and Latios in pain, he got so angry that his aura covered him and he was shaded with red. Everyone felt the sudden drop in heat and foreboding sense. All of them, even Oakley looked to the source of the power and what they saw, absolutely terrified them. Kieron was standing in a slightly hunched position with a very angry face and aura radiating off of him. Amy new this would happen eventually, Kieron was good for bottling up his emotions and controlling his anger, although in this state, Kieron could kill anyone he considered an enemy. Amy knew this would crush his emotional state even more, although there was nothing anyone could do now.

Kieron's POV:

I was feeling nothing but complete anger right now. All I wanted to do was protect Amy and her family, I couldn't control my actions anymore. I slowly looked up from the ground and at the people around me. I felt no malice or evil emotions coming from these people, they made me feel safe and protected. I then looked behind them to some blonde bimbo who was radiating guilt and greed, I narrowed my eyes at her and she seemed to whimper slightly. I then looked to the main cause of this hate and when I did, I could see myself ripping this bitch apart. Although I didn't want to, this thought gave me grave satisfaction. I could feel so much fear and malice coming from her it wasn't even funny. I slowly walked towards the machine she was in a everyone seemed to tense up as the closer I got, the less heat there was. You could say I was a reincarnation of death, although I'm something much worse. When someone messes with my family from now on, there will be no mercy or salvation for them. I have the rest of my friends a genuine smile, they seemed to relax at that, knowing I wouldn't hurt them. I then looked to the source of my happiness, Amy. When I looked at her, I seemed to get more control back and gave her the kindist, most loving smile I could muster in this form. Her heart melted and she nodded to me. She sent me a small message and whatever she told me, I will complete it for her. 'Go get them sweetheart. Show them not to mess with Kieron Ketchum!' I smirked as I literally flew at the DMA and cut straight through the glass with my bare hands. Oakley started screaming and thrashing, shouting out vulgar things like; 'get this demon away from me' and 'kill this satanic thing' I frowned at that before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground.

I went over to where the small prison holding Latios and Latias were and completely obliterated it. They gave me a thankful look before fainting. I looked at their still bodies sadly and knew they needed more energy back to survive. I also noticed how the soul dew seemed to be a different shade and it was darker. I then noticed Annie trying to steal it again and before my very eyes, she touched it and it exploded. She flew back into the DMA and she knocked Oakley slightly and both of them flew straight into the DMA. I gasped as the soul dew was now completely shattered and all of my aura energy disappeared. Everyone looked at me slightly worried, although Tio, Amy, Latios and Latias knew what it meant if the soul dew was broken. They started panicking and they told us all that if the soul dew breaks, the water leaves the town and creates a tsunami that will completely destroy everything in the town. I felt extremely worried and very guilty, if I had paid more attention to Annie and Oakley, this wouldn't have happened. I had no idea what to do anymore, I couldn't go into my aura form again because I'm not angry and there is no way to create a shield big enough to protect the whole town. Right now, all I could do was wait for the end to come.

Amy's POV:

I watched as everyone went into a massive panic, myself included. Although I was more worried from the thoughts I was getting from Kieron. He seemed to be taking the blame for this happening and wanting to be taken himself instead of the town. I looked at him quite shocked, but also quite awed at the fact Kieron is being so selfless. I had a great idea and telepathed it to just Tio.#

'Hey Tio, how about we use our powers to stop the tsunami from coming into the town. We may be at risk of serious injury, but we need to protect the town!' I told Tio. He looked to be thinking it over before turining to me and nodding his head.

'Although there is a problem. As you said we are at risk doing this and think about how devastated everyone, especially Kieron would be if anything happened to us.' My brother told me wisely. Although we both knew this was the only way. Instead of telling anyone anything, we headed to the top of the museum, despite the calls from everyone. Hearing all of Kieron's pleas broke my hear, but I was doing this to protect the town, my family, but mostly Kieron.

My brother and I powered up our signature attacks and got ready for the wave coming. I noticed everyone on the outside of the useum and Kieron's teary eyes staring back at me. I just wanted to fly down and embrace him, but this needed to be done. My brother seemed to pick up these thoughts and gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and got ready to do my duty as the Guardian of Altomare. My only wish is that me and my brother come back safely and live on with our lives normally. I saw the wave on the horizon and knew this was it, these maybe my last few moments alive, but I was ready. Ready to save the town and the one I love.

We joined hands as we flew at breathtaking speeds towards the towering wave. I heard one last ''LATIAS!'' from Kieron before my mind went blank as I crashed into the wave, emitting a beautiful glow. I sent one last message to Kieron before I passed on. 'Goodbye my love, I will forever be in your heart.'

Kieron's POV:

As I heard the message I clutched over in pain, feeling my soul mates last dying breaths. This was the last straw, after everything I have done to help this world, after everything I have done for that fucking twat Arceus. I had finally had enough, I was going to save Amy, even if I got killed in the process. I noticed everyone looking at me and I told them what happened. Bianca started crying as her two best friends, family even had just lost their lives. Lorenzo helped his granddaughter, also crying himself and all of my friends comforted me. I felt no emotion apart from rage and the love of my soul mate, I let out a roar as I went to an even more powerful state than before. I have decided that if I can't save Amy now and live myself, then I will just end my life. I flew straight towards the pillar of light that was now Amy and Tio and entered it without any problems. Inside, I saw see-through figures of Amy and Tio and they both let out a gasp as they saw me. I silenced them before they could say anything and concentrated my life energy into both of my hands and started transferring it into both Tio and Amy. Despite their cries to stop, I kept going, giving the last of my aura if I had to, to save my new family. Eventually they both regained their normal forms and were completely powered up again. I was completely drained though and I could finally die with my final wish. For Amy and Tio to live on.

Both Amy and Tio were at my side, trying anything to save me. I knew of one way to do it, but I was too weak to even talk. I used the last of my strength before passing out to send Tio a message on how to save me.

Normal POV:

Tio suddenly got a message from Kieron and his eyes widened at how Kieron knew about 'that'. He relayed the message to Amy and she was jumping for joy. Not only because this would make it so everyone was 100 percent okay, but it would also make Kieron's and Amy's relationship so much better. What is this method you ask? Well it's simple really, turn Kieron into a Latios. Luckily, Tio knew how to do this and he could just instruct Amy how to do certain things. They were finally able to get Kieron back and not only that, he would now how more of a chance of protecting himself and starting a proper family with Amy. At this point Amy was literally jumping in joy and Tio chuckled at his 'slightly' younger sister.

''Okay Amy, enough fun. We really need to do the aura transfer now. Kieron doesn't have much time left. Tio explained.

''Oh, sorry. Lets get this done then'' Amy said in a steely and determined voice.

Through the next few minutes, both Latios and Amy were sending a slight amount of their aura into Kieron and eventually, they were completely finished. They slumped slightly at how much energy they lost, but quickly got Kieron on Tio's back and they both flew out the pillar of light. Upon leaving, the pillar smashed and slight particles of energy from the pillar divided into Ash, Amy and Tio. Amy and Tio suddenly had a lot more of their energy back and they could get everything sorted out by tonight. They got back to the museum where the rest of the group was and Amy quickly explained what happened and what Kieron will become. Everyone was quite shocked at this news but also relieved. They all had to admire Kierons spirit and selflessness, he really did mean it when he said that he would protect everyone at the risk of his own life.

Tio decided it was a good time to repair the soul dew, so he decided to excuse himself and spent a short amount of time building the soul dew again and locating his fathers soul and allowing it to go back into the soul dew. He also decided that with a small part of his own and Kierons aura, he would make the soul dew stronger and able to protect itself easier.

'Come on guys, lets go back to the garden. Kieron needs to rest and the soul dew needs to be put back in the fountain.' Tio telepathed to everyone. They all nodded and everyone made their way back to the secret garden. Upon arriving there, Tio and the two younger Lati's entered the garden, while Amy took Kieron to the guest bedroom, wanting to spend the night with him. Everyone gave her cheeky smirks and some comments. Upon hearing Brock's, she slapped him across the face, blushing like a Tomato Berry and ran upstairs, with Bianca. Everyone laughed as they watched Bianca and Amy drag Kieron upstairs and sling him into the bed. Upon falling on the soft covers, Kieron made a slight moaning sound in his sleep and cuddled the cushion. Everyone smirked and Amy 'aweed' over it, they all left to give the two their much needed rest and some 'privacy'. Amy blushes once again at her friends implying this and quickly slammed the door. She looked over at Kierons sleeping form and smiled. She walked over to the bed adnslipped the covers over Kieron. He seemed to smile slightly and whispered in his dreams ''I love you Amy.'' Before drifting back into sleep. Amy smiled at him again before getting under the covers and snuggling up to Kieron. Things were hopefully going to be a bit more smooth from now on, although that is a bit much to ask.

That's the end of this chapter. Woohoo! Anyway, what did you think about Kieron going ape shit and absolutely destroying the Dragon Force grunts and saving Amy and Tio like a boss. As I said at the start of this chapter, I am really wanting to see more reviews from different people. It helps me learn from mistakes and I like it when people give me ideas to implement into the story, Anyway, until next time, see ya!


	7. Mating time is coming!

Hello there once again my readers to the next chapter of 'The New Chosen One'. There really isn't much to say in this AU, apart from Amy's 'heat' will be coming fairly soon, so just watch out for a lemon in one of the next chapters. That's all I really have to say in this AU. Enjoy the chapter :D

Kieron's POV:

I started to wake, but upon moving, I groaned as a searing pain seemed to shoot up my whole spine. All I could see was just a bright white light at the moment, I was wondering if I may have actually passed on. As my vision started returning to normal, I noticed that I was in some sort of room in a large bed. I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes and adjust to the light and the first thing I noticed made my eyes enlarge slightly and have a slight blush on my face. Amy was fast asleep, opening and closing her mouth slightly as she breathed in her sleep. She was hugging me tightly and was in her Latias form.

I shifted in the bed and when I did, Amy woke up. She looked at me for a second before rushing me and pulling me into a hug smiling like crazy. I then heard her voice, although what I found strange was that it was much clearer than before. 'Oh Kieron, I'm so glad you're alright. You saved me and my brother, thank you!' She cried telepathically before grinning and pulling me into a passion filled kiss. We got into the kiss and decided to try something new, we started using our tongues, slightly moaning into the kiss as we explored each others mouths. We broke eventually and I was blushing madly, while she just smirked at me and sent me a telepathic message that made me blush ten times more. 'Oh, you're just so cute when you blush!' She squeaked in my head. I put my face into my hands, trying to control the raging blush that was now on my face. Amy giggled slightly and I chuckled with her. Once again I felt a slight pain in my back and I grunted. She gave me a look of confusion before looking to my back and gasping slightly. I looked to my back as well and what I saw almost made me faint. I seemed to be glowing, -like when a Pokemon evolves- slightly and there were feathers on my back, although these were golden instead of blue or red. I looked to her and I suddenly remembered the message I sent to Tio last night. I cried out as my whole body was suddenly engulfed in the light and my form seemed to be changing completely. I could feel being bent, squeezed and just completely changing. Soon the light died down and Amy seemed to be looking at me slightly open mouthed and she admired my new form.

I was indeed a Latios, although there were quite a lot of changes. I seemed to be quite a lot smaller than a normal Latios, I was about Amy's size, 4''7'. I was golden where I would normally be blue, I also seemed to have some of the muscle from my human body come onto this form and it showed on my wings. The bottom half of my body was also white and the red triangle on my chest seemed to have really small triangles coming from it. I looked to Amy again and wanted to test something out.

''Hey Amy, can you hear me like this?'' I asked her, although it came out as squeaks and 'coos'. She looked slightly bewildered at first before smiling really big and bringing me into a hug.

''Yes Kieron. We can now both understand each other and can actually have a relationship together. Not only did you save my brother, but this whole experience gave us the chance to actually start a family.'' Amy exclaimed really happily. I was shocked that could make out what she said from the squeaks and 'coos' but I smiled just as much as her. I decided to stay in this body and get use to it so I tried to levitate off the bed... but I fell flat on my face. I heard Amy giggle slightly and I sighed before sitting back up. I looked to her with pleading eyes, wanting her to teach me how to levitate and use my powers. Her heart melted at that and she squealed really cutely.

''Ohh~ you look so cute doing that face. Of course I'll help you sweetheart.'' I blushed like crazy again. She kept calling me cute and I couldn't help but blush. She grinned mischievously before looking to me. She floated down to me and decided to disable her levitation so she could show me better.

''Okay Kieron. To levitate you have to clear your mind completely. Think of nothing and let the power buried inside you take over your body.'' She told me in a very knowing and smart voice. I chuckled slightly before complying and completely clearing my mind. With my new form, it was a bit difficult to completely cleared my mind. I searched for the hidden power deep within me and found what seemed to be a little blue ripple in my conscience. I reached for it and upon doing so, I felt the power of my aura and a new power fill my body. Amy seemed to detect this and her jaw dropped slightly. ''I can't believe how powerful your aura and Latios powers are already. If you train enough, you will be able to easily fight yourself if any tough battles come.'' She said, admiration obvious in her voice. I nodded and smiled at her.

''Thanks Amy. Now with the power, how do I levitate?'' I asked her. She explained step by step and although it took a while, I finally managed to levitate and move around the room slightly as I was levitating. I looked back to Amy to thank her for her help, but she was staring at me intently. She also seemed to be drooling slightly. I was about to ask her what she was staring at, but she answered me without me even asking the question.

''Uhhh... Kieron do you know what... Um, 'heat' and 'mating' is?'' She asked me, itching herself slightly, also blushing like I was before. I shook my head 'no' and she sighed. She then looked me up and down and the itch seemed to become stronger on her. She moaned slightly as she itched a 'certain' area and I looked away blushing. ''Kieron, heat is when Pokemon really need to find a mate and get rid of the itch I'm currently having. When I actually go into heat, I will be aiming at one part of your body.'' She told me, gesturing to my 'manhood'. (AU: I hate saying the names of genitalia etc. It just makes me feel weird, so I will be saying it as 'manhood' and 'womanhood') I looked at her, blushing like crazy and spluttering slightly. She gave me a perverted look and I feared for my virginity slightly. We had only been together for a day. She was honestly going a bit too fast for me. A long with that, I have never had sex before so I was very nervous. I gave her an apologetic look before replying.

''Okay, but don't you think it's a bit soon for that? Also, when will your heat start?'' I asked her. She hovered closer to me and as she took in my scent, and she moaned slightly. The intense heat, the itch and the slight feeling of moistness between her 'legs' showed that it was soon.

''Kieron, I'm sorry this is going to fast but my heat is only around one day away. I didn't even realize it was this close, but when you're near me, it becomes worse.'' She replied sadly. She kept herself from flinging at me, trying to rape me as she knew that would be no good. I seemed to pick up her thoughts and hugged her tightly. She seemed to moan again slightly and it honestly made me slightly horny, but I needed to keep these feelings at bay for now. I looked into her eyes and gave a quick peck on the lips before leading her into the living room. She followed me, drooling slightly. I smirked slightly, but shook my head. This could wait for another time. We needed to find out what we were going to do now and what was going to happen.

As we headed into the living room, we saw everyone there talking to each other. Upon noticing me and Amy in the doorway, they all gasped as they saw my new form. Everyone stared at me slightly wide eyed, before Bianca suddenly cried out.

''Whoa, Kieron does look kinda cute in that form of Latios.'' Upon hearing this, I blushed again. Why did every girl have to say I was cute! I saw Brock sulking in the corner of the room, not getting any female attention. His ways were honestly ticking me off slightly. Every girl he meets, he takes the chance and tries to go out with them. I looked at the group and they all seemed to have calmed down now. Tio then hovered over to me before placing a claw on my shoulder.

''Hey Kieron, how are you doing after the transformation? It seems that your human body and aura changed around your form slightly.'' He said to me. I smiled at him before telling him everything was fine. He nodded nut seemed to notice the slightly aroused and far off look in my eyes. He raised his eyebrow at me slightly before pulling into another room. ''Hey Kieron, what's up with the look?'' He asked me quizzically. I sighed before telling him about everything that happened after I woke up. After I finished telling him, he had a slightly shocked but also sad look. ''I knew that her time was coming soon. I know how much you two love each and I give you my condolences. I have noticed that my sister is actually happier than her normally bubbly self when you're around, this shows me just how much you two love each other. Although I should warn you, Amy's heat will make slightly aggressive to anyone but you and she will always be after your 'member'.'' At this he chocked on the air slightly and we both blushed. He calmed himself down and continued. ''I know that you two will probably go through with this, I should warn you that if you 'finish' inside her, you will definitely have eggs.'' He told me. I nodded and thought about how much I wanted to start a family with Amy. Tio seemed to pick up at this thought and gave me a smile and encouraging nod, implying 'go for it'. I smiled back at him and nodded as well. I would actually like to do this and I will see what Amy thinks. If she too wants a child, then we will definitely do it.

Upon walking out the door, I was glomped by Amy and she started ravaging my face with kisses. I realized that she must have heard mine and Tio's conversation and she seemed to love the idea. I suddenly felt love and excitement well up in my heart. The beautiful girl in front of me was wanting to start a family with me already. There were so many pros and no cons upon changing into a Latios. I was one of my favorite Pokemon and I finally had a family that was with me physically and not just in spirit. I lunged at Amy and we got in a heated make out session. This was going to take a while...

Normal POV:

As Tio walked back into the living area, he saw that everyone was still making small talk and upon entering, everyone looked towards him. He explained what was happening with Kieron and Amy and they all seemed to have mixed feelings. Ash was finding it slightly weird how a human and Pokemon could be in such a relationship, but he was happy that Kieron finally got the happiness he really deserves. Brock was sulking and even crying in the corner slightly; after only a few days, Kieron managed to get a beautiful girlfriend and soon to be mate, while he couldn't get so much as a kiss from a girl. Misty was bubbling with excitement, she was just wondering how cute Kieron and Amy's children would be, she actually squealed slightly at the thought. Then there was Bianca, she was having slightly mixed feelings about this, she was happy that whenever Kieron was around, Amy was always at her happiest, but she knew that for Amy and Kieron to both stay happy, they would need to leave the island together.

Tio picked up the thoughts from everyone and smiled slightly as he heard Bianca's. He went over and put a claw on her shoulder, he too, knew that Amy would likely leave with Kieron and although he didn't like it, he knew Kieron would definitely take care of her. She looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes and brought him into a small hug. He was just so happy right now, his sister finally found someone who truly loved her and he always had a secret crush but just never told her, in fear of their friendship. The person he was crushing on was hugging him right now, if Amy and Kieron really did work out while Kieron was human, maybe the relationship he wanted had a chance of working too. He hugged Bianca a little closer, not wanting the moment to end. He heard her sigh contently and he blushed slightly at their contact. Tio never heard Bianca do that when they hugged, maybe she too had some feelings for him. He got those thoughts out of his head as Kieron and Amy wandered back into the room with huge smiles on their faces.

They explained to the group pretty much what Tio told them, they also told them about their little chat and Kieron will be staying in Altomare for a short amount of time. He wanted to get everything sorted out and make sure their children grow up in a more safer environment before going out into the world. Everyone, even Amy was shocked that Kieron would stop everything for her and Tio smirked slightly. Kieron was the perfect person for a younger 'brother' and he always made sure to put others before himself. Amy literally lunged at Kieron, hugging him tightly, Bianca was relieved and slightly shocked that Kieron wanted to stay in Altomare for Amy. Ash and the others sighed and frowned sadly, Kieron always seemed to be a large part of the group and he always liked to make conversation and laugh. Ash decided to stay in Altomare with Kieron for a little while, hoping the calmness would give them a good vacation from all the gym battles and other things. Kieron was slightly shocked at what Ash told him, but he was glad to have a friend that he can really compare to and have a good laugh with here. The whole group just decided to stay in the living area and talk about the journeys and other crazy things they have been doing.

Kieron was really intrigued to hear about Ash's journeys and as he was listening he suddenly remembered something. He turned to Amy, who was sitting next to him, with her head on his shoulder. He chuckled slightly but remembered what he wanted to ask.

''Hey Amy, how do I change back to my human form? It's still slightly difficult to talk with telepathy in this form.'' Kieron explained in his Poke-speech. Amy sighed slightly and nodded. She then explained how the Lati's change forms.

''Okay Kieron. To change your form you need to think about your normal human form, but remember, you NEED to be thinking about your clothes as well when transforming.'' She explained, a slight blush on her face as she thought about how it would have been if Kieron didn't have his clothes. Kieron sweat dropped as he picked up this thought. THAT could wait for later. He quickly did as instructed and the bright glow encased his body like it did earlier this morning. Everyone stopped talking as they noticed Kieron glowing and when he changed back, everyone was slightly slack jawed. His human form seemed to have grown quite a bit taller since the transformation, he used to be 5''5' but now he was around 6''3'! His hair was the most changed though, instead of the natural red, orange colour it was before, it now cascaded down his back slightly and he had two wing shapes on his head like Bianca. His hair was also now a golden, blue colour! He looked at everyone with a puzzled expression, as they were staring at him. Amy quickly took his hand and lead him to the bathroom where the mirror was. Everyone heard Kieron scream slightly and a thump was heard from upstairs. They jogged upstairs and upon seeing Kieron and Amy, they sweat dropped and looked at Kieron incredulously. He was on the ground, knocked out and had little swirls for eyes. It seemed to be too much seeing how much he changed and he fainted! Amy sighed before picking his unconscious form up and carrying him to the sofa downstairs. Everyone followed while laughing at Kierons silly antics.

After a while Kieron woke up and was freaking out a bit at how much he changed. He calmed down eventually and noticed that the Latios power was still going strong through him and Amy and Tio could feel the power coming from him slightly. They were a bit bewildered at the fact that Kieron could show this much power in his human form. Everyone looked over at him and he smiled nervously, hoping they wouldn't think differently. What Bianca said next made Kieron blush like crazy and Amy go kinda over protective.

Kieron's POV:

''You know Kieron, you do look quite cute in your Latios form and hot in this form!'' She blurted out. Everyone stared at her, quite surprised. She blushed like crazy, she really didn't mean to blurt that out. She mumbled a small sorry and everyone chuckled. I smiled at Amy and she smiled back. I was currently sitting on the sofa with Amy in her human form on my lap. I looked over to Ash as I heard him gasp slightly; upon seeing him, I smirked slightly. The younger Latias was nuzzling his face slightly, wanting to play with him. I knew this Latias was meant to be with Ash and he seemed quite nervous about the whole idea. I gave him an encouraging nod and he smiled back at me. He got up and Latias and Latios followed him out into the garden. Misty, Brock and Bianca headed out as well, giving the three of us some time to get to know each other slightly better. After all, there was honestly no time to be able to do this as we were in quite an awkward and time sensitive situation. I smiled to myself, thankful for the rest of my friends to give my new family some time to get to know each other. I looked to my new mate and 'brother' and we discussed a few things, learning about each others lives. I was listening intently as Amy and Tio explained everything that has happened protecting Altomare. I was actually wanting to help them protect the city while I was here and they seemed quite shocked, but happy that I wanted to also be one of the guardians. They decided that it would be a good idea and decided to train me for a while, getting my psychic powers at top form. I felt a sudden drop in my stomach and I knew it would be very stressful to gain better psychic powers. They heard this thought and grinned widely, they also had a lot of trouble getting better at using their powers and they had to make sure I knew exactly how to do everything right. We headed out and I changed back into my Latios form. I kinda got the gist of how to transform and just thought about my own Latios form, luckily, it was the same and I transformed without trouble. The other two glanced at me and gave me a small grin, I grinned back and we headed off to the area where all the Lati's trained.

Upon seeing the area, I felt extremely nervous and honestly, terrified about the things that I will have to train with some of the things here. The whole clearing was literally destroyed, there were massive boulders just sitting in the middle of the clearing. I guessed immediately that I will most likely be training with these and go to the heavier ones as my mind and abilities grows stronger. I gave the other two a look of pure shock and slight fear. They saw it and gave me an encouraging smile, I felt slightly better, although, I will probably be completely out of it after I have finished. Suddenly, Amy and Tio put what seemed like small circuit boards on my wings and when Amy pressed a button, I felt a slight amount of energy run through my wings and I spazzed out slightly. The two gave me a small smirk and a look that read 'get on with it'. I groaned, getting ready for quite a long day. As I approached and lifted the smaller boulder, I felt slight strain in my mind, but nothing too severe. I stayed like this for a while, lifting and dropping the small boulder repeatedly. After around 30 minutes of this, Tio floated over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I dropped the boulder and quickly turned to him.

''You seem to be doing good so far. It's time you moved to the higher ones.'' He told me. I nodded and hovered over to the next boulder. This one was about my size and it seemed a whole lot bigger than the previous one. I started lifting it and gasped at how much more strain this put me through. I noticed Amy flinch slightly as she heard my gasp of discomfort, but when I shot her a small smile she seemed to relax slightly. Tio seemed quite impressed with me being able to lift this boulder, but I continued with the task at hand, being sure I was strong enough to help defend the city along with Amy and Tio. They heard this thought and smiled at me. They seemed really happy about my selfless and kind attitude, I was also glad I was like this; it made it easier to interact and make new friends. After a short amount of time with this boulder, I was sweating slightly and panting quite heavily now. They saw that I was getting tired and decided to give me a short break, I had been at this for a couple of hours now. Tio quickly flew off to the house to get some food and drink for the three of us and me and Amy just waited for him. I noticed that Amy had been staring at me for a while, she could probably pick up the scent from my sweat and was having a hard time controlling herself. I gave her a thankful and encouraging smile and she calmed herself down, trying to not fling herself at me. After Tio came back, we all ate the small picnic he brought us and chatted idly, talking about random things. After we all finished eating, I had quite a lot of energy again and decided to continue with my training.

After another rock, I was on the ground panting again. The last rock really did take a lot out of me and Amy and Tio allowed me to stop lifting them anymore. We headed home, with Amy and Tio at either side of me, keeping me standing. I literally fell asleep in their arms and had one of the worst migraines I have ever had. Eventually Tio and Amy got home; upon seeing Kieron, everyone sweat-dropped, thinking that Tio had been too hard on him. Tio quickly explained how I wanted to keep going and wouldn't give up; he also explained how much I progressed in just one day! To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement; I had lifted around 4 different rocks, all increasing in size in just one day. They all continued to talk while I slept; after a short talk, everyone decided that it was time to wake me up, as it was quite late and we haven't had our supper yet.

''Hey come one Kieron, it's time to get up.'' Tio said in Poke-speech, as I was still in my Latios form. After I woke up, I could really feel the headache come one and I groaned quite loudly, cursing for exerting myself so much. Everyone gave me worried looks and I explained how bad my headache was. Amy came over to me and nuzzled me lovingly, giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked to Bianca as I heard her call to me.

''Come on Kieron, lets get you some headache pills and water.'' She told me. I nodded and transformed back into my human form. I groaned again as this used more of my mental powers but quickly shook it off, following Bianca into the kitchen. After I had the glass of water and some medicine, I felt slightly better and thanked Bianca. She smiled and simply said ''No Problem.'' In a very chirpy voice. I chuckled slightly, Bianca and Amy were so alike, it was sometimes difficult to tell who was who. Everyone soon sat down at the table, waiting for the meal to be ready.

After a short wait, Bianca and Lorenzo came out with a very nice dinner. As we were eating, well, as Ash was completely devouring the food; we were all talking about how things were going to happen from now on and decide whether or not I really should leave Altomare.

'Well, I think it would be a good idea to stay here for a little longer. Anyway, I don't think my little sister wants Ash to leave.' Tio said to us all telepathically, chuckling as he said the last sentence. We all turned and looked at Ash to see him getting nuzzled by the little Latias. We all started laughing as Ash and Latias blushed, they turned away from us, Ash muttering under his breath. I really did enjoy this, it was like my own little family. Thinking about this and my 'other' family dampened my mood slightly, but I didn't want to spoil the happy banter for everyone else. I quickly excused myself and headed upstairs, hoping to have good dreams.

Normal POV:

Everyone else was slightly confused at Kierons early departure from the table, but Tio and Amy knew why; since they were always with him, they could detect his feelings and pick up his thoughts easier. Amy couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kieron already called everyone family. Although she did know what it was like to lose a loved one; and Kieron was currently going through worse than that. Tio picked up his sisters thought and smiled, Kieron and Amy were indeed perfect for each other.

After the two ascended the stairs, they went to the guest room were Kieron and Amy slept the night before. Upon entering the room they were slightly surprised and a little worried. It seemed Kieron was currently having a nightmare; and a bad one at that. Amy cried out slightly and rushed to Kierons bed, hoping to wake him up quickly. Eventually, she got Kieron to wake up and he shouted out in slight fear and surprise. When he noticed Amy, he grabbed her into a hug, holding her protectively. His aura also seemed to flare up slightly, as if pushing back any bad people. Tio guessed that he had a dream where it involved Kieron and Amy and decided to give the two some time alone.

After Kieron let go, he budged Amy slightly so she was behind him and scanned the room, making sure there was nothing with them. Amy looked at him slightly scared; if he was being this cautious after a dream, it must have been bad. He visibly relaxed and turned into his Latios form, seeing no evil around the two of them. He looked to Amy and she gave a curious look. He sighed before deciding to tell he about his nightmare. The two were caught up in the story to notice everyone else outside. Kieron then made a small hologram with his psychic powers and explained how it all happened, while showing what it looked like with the hologram.

Kierons Nightmare:

We see Kieron walking down what appeared to be a deserted alley way. There were quite a few creeks and whispers her and there, although it appeared to be relatively normal; well, as normal as an alley can get at least. As he was walking down the alley, the walls seemed to literally close in and the whispers got luder and more threatening. Kieron then explained he broke into a sprint, hoping to get the hell out of there.

Kieron was suddenly taken into a completely different place, you could say this was worse than hell for Kieron. All around him, there were his friends, although they had become what he hated, parts of Team Dragon Force. Then what he saw next completely shattered everything his mind could any longer process. In front of Kieron, was an abomination. It was Amy, although she was the leader of the evil organization and upon closer inspection, you could see a dark aura cover her and her physical appearance completely changed. She was the size of Tio, maybe bigger, she had crimson red feathers on the part of her body and pitch black feathers on her bottom half. Her eyes were also bloodshot and her wings had muscles like Kierons. In the dream Kieron shook his head, while muttering 'no' over and over again. The evil Amy smirked and laughed, a demonic tone to her normally happy and chirpy laugh. Kieron suddenly grew exceptionally angry, he was going to find the fucker who did this to his soul mate. Although what evil Amy said next stopped him in his tracks.

''That's no use _Kieron_. I wanted to be like this, you will never be able to stop me and I have always wanted to be rid of you. I never really loved you, I just wanted to build your happiness up and then crash it completely. This not only your own, but Arceus' fault for sending you to MY world. You have two choices; join me and destroy Arceus, so we can still be together and actually love.'' She finished in her normal, cheery voice before continuing. ''Or you will suffer a century of torment, constantly being ripped apart by my minions and being healed. You must make a choice.'' She finished in her demonic voice. Kieron just stared, completely shocked. How could his girlfriend, the one he loved that was always so kind and happy become this. He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He really couldn't decide; he may have hated Arceus for sending him her, although he knew it would be stupid to kill him. Kieron also didn't want to go through eternal pain and keep being reformed. He then looked to the evil Amy, with malice he never thought he had before in his eyes.

''I...' That's all he got to say as the dream cut off and it showed him waking up.

End of Kierons nightmare:

Everyone was currently extremely confused and worried for Kierons mental and emotional state. Although Amy herself was extremely shaken, she herself had a dream a bit like that the previous night, although it was Kieron in her place. Kieron picked up these thoughts and his eyes widened. Just what the hell is going on and what exactly does this mean...

That's the end of this chapter. Quite the cliff hanger at the end huh? This went slightly off Pokemon in the chapter slightly, I wanted to try some different things out and I hope it worked well. It may have been confusing through all the random and different cuts, although it is explained. Anyway, I have noticed over the past few days that my views and reviews haven't been increasing much. As I said in the last chapter, I really appreciate and want to see more people review.

Lol, in this chapter I decided to make it a bit more dirty and flirty throughout it. I was laughing myself at my own dirty minded side, but it's needed as next chapter will be the first and defiately not the last lemon of the story. So now this story is 'officially' and M rating!


	8. Kierons path towards the light

**AU: Here's the next chapter to my story! A big warning for you, especially anyone who is quite young. This chapter will definitely have a lemon in it and will be quite dirty, That's all I really have to say as most of the chapter will just be Kierons point of view and this is more of a filler chapter than anything else; as Kieron and Amy's relationship needs to grow and they will be having children after their little alone time. Also, this chapter will probably not be as good as the previous ones, as I'm probably going to do terrible at writing the lemon *sigh*. Anyway, on with the chapter:**

Kierons POV:

As me and Amy were talking about the extremely strange dream we both had, everyone else was outside, just listening in. I could sense them and decided to let them know I knew they were there. I quickly changed back into my human form and called out to the others.

''Everyone I know you're there. You can come in.'' I shouted to my friends. Everyone then huddled into the room and we all decided to try and make sense of the current situation. I then looked to Amy and she seemed really frightened; the whole nightmare thing must have really shaken her up. I walked over to her and embraced her, saying soothing words; hoping that it will calm her down. Eventually she did and gave me a thankful look, I smiled at her. ''It's fine Amy. To be honest I'm absolutely terrified about what all of this could mean.'' I said to her, shivering slightly at the thought.

Soon, we all decided to head to bed, hoping to find out more about the dream tommorow. Amy decided to sleep with me again tonight. The second Brock opened his mouth to say something snarky, I literally threw him out the room and asked everyone else to leave nicely. They all smiled and we said 'goodnight' to each other. After they left the room, I turned back to see Amy in her Latias form, staring at me intently with a perverted look on her face. I visibly paled, this must have been why she wanted to sleep with me tonight. Although I was confused; wasn't her heat tomorrow? Like she read my mind, Amy answered the question I was asking myself.

''Ohh~ Kieron~. Come on sweetie, my heat is today. I really wanted to surprise you~.'' She said to me in a sweat singsong voice, with a bit of pervyness in it. I froze in my tracks at that, a massive blush on my face at her tone of voice. She giggled cutely and my heart melted. I turned into my Latios form, hovering shakily over to her. I was sure that she had never done this herself, but I was a lot more nervous and embarrassed than her. She seemed to pick up these thoughts and her grin widened. I floated down onto the bed and Amy jumped me, already sticking her tongue in my mouth. I let off a surprised moan, kissing back just as hard. Eventually she let go and asked me a question that I honestly didn't want to hear in my horny state. ''Do you want this Kieron?'' She asked me sweetly, some hope evident in her eyes. My heart melted again at the look she gave me and I said two simple words before kissing her again.

''Of course!'' I said as we got into a heated kiss again, both of us having massive blushes on our faces. I was still really nervous and she could tell. Amy let go and stared into my eyes, we knew this was it...

Normal POV - Lemon: (**AN: WARNING! This is a Lemon, if you don't like this sort of thing, turn back now, or go to the end of the lemon! You have been warned...**)

Both Amy and Kieron stared into each others eyes, a voiceless conversation of their emotions for each other. Amy was the first to make a move and she slowly moved her claw down Kierons underbelly, going closer and closer to his member. Kieron shivered slightly in anticipation. He decided to repay the favor and moved his claw down Amy's back at the same speed. They moved into a kiss as they brushed over each others most sacred areas, Kierons member growing more as it came out its sheath. Kieron slowly rubbed one of his claws over Amy's womanhood and she moaned slightly into the kiss the two were having. Amy rapped her claws around Kierons member as it stopped growing and she slowly pumped the shaft, getting even more excited.

The two moaned into the kiss even more at the new amazing feeling. They couldn't help but feel more love for each other as they were doing what most can only dream of. Amy couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to please Kieron so they could get to the real thing. She pushed him down onto the bed, Kieron gave a gasp as he was surprised at what Amy was doing. Amy then lowered her head down to the tip and gave long, slow licks. Kieron moaned louder at this, absolutely loving the feeling of finally getting to be with the one he was always meant to be with. Amy heard this thought and it made her all the more eager to please him. She moved her tongue across the hole thing a couple of times before shoving the whole thing in her mouth suddenly. Kieron moaned really loudly at this and shuddered, surprised and almost ejaculating right there.

Amy grinned, knowing that she almost had him. She bobbed her head up and down, giving the tip fast licks and putting some pressure on him with her teeth, but not enough to cause discomfort. This was all too much for Kieron. Her called out Amy's name really loudly and exploded in her mouth. She squealed slightly, loving the taste of his cum in her mouth. She drank it all down eagerly and took her mouth off his member with a pop, staring up at him with a kind smile.

Kieron was panting slightly, tired from the amazing feeling of cumming for the first-and hopefully not the last- time. He smiled at Amy and wanted to repay her. In a flash, he was towering over her, with Amy on her back; her moist slit red and slick. She squealed in excitement, unable to wait for them to finally have intercourse. Kieron wanted to try something different though, he lowered his head to her slit and gave long licks, rubbing her cunt with one of his claws.

''Ohh~ Yes Kieron. Keep doing that, it feels amazing!'' Amy cried, pushing her body further into Kierons face. They both moaned slightly, Kierons erection back at full swing. Kieron continued with what he was doing, hoping to give Amy as much pleasure as possible. He knew this would take longer than his orgasm and he was fine with that; he loved what he was doing right now and he was even happier from the moans and appreciative noises coming from Amy.

Amy squealed in pleasure as Kieron switched over and sucked on her clit while fingering her womanhood with his claws. He picked up his pace, his arm getting slightly tired from all of the pleasuring. Amy squealed and moaned again and pushed further into Kieron, wanting to get the most pleasure possible. Kieron was amazed at what he could do to the normally calm Amy, she was going crazy with lust. Just thinking about this made him even hornier and he wanted to get to the real thing as soon as possible. He picked up his speed and started going as fast as possible, switching between his tongue and claws as he gave Amy the best oral sex she will ever have.

Amy cried out Kierons name as she came really hard. Kieron was covered in Amy's juices and he licked it off himself, staring at Amy intently. This gave her the lust and energy she lost back and she pinned Kieron to the bed, straddling him. Kieron gave out a surprised and excited moan, hoping to get to it quickly. Amy smirked and decided to tease him slightly. She lowered herself down and slowly rubbed her pussy lips over Kierons tip, exciting and pleasuring him a lot.

''Come on babe, please~." Kieron moaned out, giving Amy the cutest look he could muster. Amy's heart melted and she gave a very lustful look to Kieron. She lowered herself slowly, making sure not to break her own virginity too painfully. As she impaled herself with the head of his member, she hissed and also moaned slightly, trying to force back the pain of something so big being put in her. Suddenly, she crashed down on the full length, screeching slightly at the pain. Kieron moaned loudly but also gave Amy a concerned look. She sagged against him, quite tired from the pain she was currently feeling. Kieron decided to take over and got on top of her carefully, making sure to not move too much, in fear of hurting her more.

''Kieron, please. You can go again.'' She whined in her Poke-speech. This made Kierons heart swell again, thinking how cute Amy could be when she wanted something. Amy picked up this thought and smirked, whining again to make him continue. Kieron grinned at her, a cheeky smile on his face. He teased her slightly, moving ever so slowly and rubbing her now erect nipples along with her cunt. Amy moaned again but wanted the real thing.

After a while she whined slightly, wanting more. Kieron grinned eagerly, now knowing they could finally get to the real thing. He pushed his member back into her, going slowly at first, but upon hearing her moans of pleasure his Pokemon instincts took over and he started rutting into her like crazy, giving both of them immense pleasure. They were calling out each others names, now starting to fear waking the others up. They both dismissed that thought, going into a heated kiss, drowning out their moans of pleasure.

After a short amount of time, they were both getting close to their orgasms. Kieron was holding out as long as possible, trying to make Amy burst first. He looked to her and grinned, loving how her sopping womanhood pulled him back in as he thrust out. The look he gave her seemed to have done the trick as she lost concentration.

''Oh~ Kieron~~!'' Amy moaned loudly, having an even bigger orgasm than before from the heightened pleasure. This was too much for Kieron; Amy calling his name so lustfully, her womanhood constricting and pulling in his member and her juices washing over him caused him to literally explode.

''Oh my god! I'm cumming!'' Kieron screeched, his semen not flowing, but literally shooting into her womb. Amy cried triumphantly, loving the feeling of her lovers seed shooting deep inside, praying to Arceus that they did have a chance of starting a family. Kieron sagged against Amy, tired out from thrusting her relentlessly. Amy smirked, she still had some energy left and she wanted to take control for a little while.

Kierons POV:

I watched, fatigued as Amy switched our positions so she was on top. I knew she wanted more and I allowed her to use me as she pleases; it made me even more horny allowing Amy to take control over my body. She seemed to have picked up this thought and grinned eagerly at me, getting into position again before thrusting down, quite hard. We both moaned loudly, still quite sensitive after already cumming twice. We both felt our orgasms coming early, so we tried to maintain and hold on as long as possible, wanting more pleasure.

I saw Amy grin as she came up with an idea. Afterwards, I could feel my member become slightly numb inside her, almost like she froze it. I deduced that she was using her psychic powers to make us both hold on for a little longer. I came out of my musing by the pleasure coming back and the sound of slapping of skin as Amy pounded on top of me relentlessly. She was moaning out my name, completely overtaken with lust and desire as she kept on forcefully pushing me into the bed, trying to get everything I had in one more orgasm. As we kept going, the psychic power she was excerting was losing and we could feel the pleasure heighten to even more than before.

''Kieron I'm cumming!'' Amy cried.

''So am I Amy!'' I also moaned out. We got into a kiss as we burst all over each other, an even bigger orgasm than before. I moaned loudly into the kiss, everything I had left flooded from me and into Amy's waiting womb. She also moaned into our kiss as she exploded around me, her juices covering the both of us. Amy fell on me as our orgasms came to a stop, my limp member coming out of Amy's womanhood. We looked into each others eyes, our emotions at a high. This was indeed the greatest night I've had in a long tim- Wait, this was the best night of my life and I was spending it with the greatest girl in the world. We shared another passionate kiss, still looking into each others eyes, another unspoken conversation going between us. We eventually let go, snuggling up on the bed. As we started to fall asleep, we said our goodnight.

''Goodnight Kieron, the only one I will ever truly love.'' Amy told me in a shushed, serene voice. I smiled at her words and gave her a sweet kiss on the head.

''Goodnight Amy, my beautiful princess.'' I told her in a calm, happy tone.

Normal POV - Lemon End:

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I couldn't but finally feel at peace. Knowing Amy and my new family was by my side, I felt truly happy for once. I thought one more thing to the being that has caused all of this.

'Thank you... Arceus...' I thought to the god Pokemon as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, finally getting the kind and happy dreams I always wanted since coming to this new place.

As I woke the next morning, something seemed slightly off. I looked around the room to see that I was actually still dreaming! Well, it was like the dream before I came here... I then realized that this must have been Arceus' doing. I growled under my breath. Yes, I may have been slightly thankful for Arceus finally showing me Amy, but that was no excuse for him sending me to this world without my condolences. I walked towards Spear Pillar, Poke-ball in my hand, ready to fight if I had to. As soon as I thought this, there seemed to be a conmofting and even slightly surprised chuckle coming from all directions, like it was bouncing off the walls. As I looked around, slightly nervous, I could hear the unknown chuckle again, like it was trying to unnerve me. I worked out it's game and smirked, slightly evily. I was getting quite scared of my own mental state, it seemed ever since Arceus sent me here, I was getting more and more emotionally confused. I was just so angry at anything now, the only thing from keeping me going completely insane was my family. They, especially Amy, were the beacon of hope to my dark heart and I was going to stay kind, for their sakes. The unknown being seemed to radiate some warmth and comfort to me as I thought about this and it really helped me relax.

I turned to my left as I saw a flash of white light to the corner of my eye. Upon seeing the figure, my anger built up again, but only slightly. I was more depressed seeing who had appeared in front of me. The main cause for a lot of the pain I have went through the past few days. I glared at him, not even slightly afraid of his 'godly' status. He smirked at me, showing that he was proud of my courage. I sighed sadly, and slumped to the floor. I saw Arceus walk up to me slowly, nudging me with his head as he got to me. I could see some remorse and guilt in his crimson eyes. I looked at him with a slightly shocked look, he was guilty for doing this to me? The god Pokemon was actually apologizing to a mortal, a human. I gave him a small smile and patted his head, showing that I wasn't too angry at his decision.

''I know why you did this Arceus. You were trying to protect your creations and you didn't have anyone else to choose. I understand why you did this, but I just wish it could have been under better circumstances. Because now, I can't see my fami-'' I cut myself off there as Arceus was staring at me intently, not wanting me to continue. I nodded my head and sat there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

''I'm sorry I had to do this Kieron. But you are the only hope for the Pokemon world now. I also wish everything could have been under better circumstances but we don't have much time. As you already know, Team Dragon Force.'' I growled slightly as I heard their name. Arceus looked at me oddly before continuing. ''Anyway, that evil organization are already on your lead and are getting closer to Altomare as we speak. When you awake, you must inform everyone. I'm sorry Kieron, but there will be a war breaking out as you leave your dreaming state.'' Arceus told me solemnly. I looked to the ground, once again depressed. Not depressed because they are coming for me, not depressed because they are close to Altomare. No, I was depressed because everyone I will be coming into contact with will be in danger because of me. I would have this no longer, Arceus wanted a soldier to fight the battles against these evil people and I was going to do it; my way. I will become the destroyer of TDF and be the cold blooded killer Arceus needed! I looked to him with the fire of great anger and determination in my eyes. He seemed to know what I was going to do and gave me a stern look. ''Look Kieron, you can't always be so selfless. You need allies to have any chance of defeating these people.'' He told me sternly, using a steely voice showing that he was in control. Or so he thought...

''No...'' I said simply, my aura flaring up with the anger of this whole burden really getting to me. He gave me another stern look, obviously annoyed at my blunt and recklessness. I gave him a stern look of my own, matching the deity's own glare. I saw him flinch back slightly at the rage and hate filled stare.

''Kieron what has happened to you?'' Arceus asked, utterly shocked at my coldness towards him. I gave him another glare before replying.

''You...'' I said, venom laced in the word. He looked to the ground, ashamed that he had made such a kind hearted young boy turn into a ruthless killer. Arceus could only blame himself for the mistake of bringing me here. Although what I said to him next caused him to look at me in shock. ''Arceus, do you want to know why I have become the shell of the person I once was? It was because of not only you, but the whole world constantly fucking me over and bringing me pain. It was hard enough to lose my mother when I was you, but when that happened to Ellie...'' I trailed off as my anger flared again, ready to destroy the person who took Ellie's life. Although what Arceus said next caused my mind to just stop all processes.

''Kieron, would you like to see Ellie?'' He asked me in a solemn voice. I chocked back a few sobs, wondering if he was playing another cruel joke on me. He gave me a comforting smile, implying he was being serious. My evil aura dissipated immediately, replaced by calmness and serenity. I heard Arceus sigh in relief and I gave him a sorry look for my outburst. He seemed shocked at first. I wondered why before he asked the question I was thinking. ''You don't know your own power Kieron. You could destroy the whole Spear Pillar if your aura goes out of control. And if you want to see Ellie, promise me something...'' He left the words hanging, hoping that I would comply. I nodded, a small smile on my face.

''What are you wanting me to do?'' I asked him curiously. He gave me a knowing look before replying.

''That you don't push everyone away. You may not know it yet, but you're going down a dark path. You need to keep the anger inside you. If you are with your friends, you will succeed.'' He said to me. I shook my head sighing.

''Arceus, I don't want my friends to be in danger because of me. I'm an outcast, a danger to everyone else...'' I told him sadly. He turned back to his stern look before growling slightly.

''Kieron you need to understand, whether you like it or not. Your friends are already involved in this. You are most definitely not an outcast. You have two loving families and friends who are willing to do anything to get your happiness back.'' He told me, a smile etching it's way onto his face.

''Arceus...'' I said as a few tears pricked my eyes. Suddenly, all my Poke-balls started glowing and all my Pokemon came out, giving me kind and encouraging smiles. I looked at them all with a small smile as more tears came to my eyes.

''Arceus... My friends...'' I said, seeing all of the determination they had for me. I heard Arceus let out a low cry. Suddenly, more figures in the terms of my friends showed up. They all stood around me, smiles on their faces as well. I gave Arceus a questioning look.

''I informed all of your friends in their dreams about our conversation. I sent them her to help talk some sense into you...'' He trailed off, chuckling slightly. I smiled at them all. Everyone was here with me and nothing would change that. And the final surprise to all of this made me literally fall down. A beautiful light appeared in front of Arceus and when it cleared it showed none other than...

''ELLIE!'' I screamed. I rushed towards her, pulling her into a hug, sobbing slightly. ''Ellie, please tell me, is that really you?'' I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. She gave me a soothing look and kissed my forehead gently.

''Yes Kieron it's me. I know how hard it has been for you. You are an amazing person, I'm glad I knew you my whole life...'' She told me in a angel like voice. I sobbed at her words, even Ellie has always been with me in spirit. As I looked around me, I realized that I never had been alone, I always had my friends and family by my side. All the sadness, depression and anger from the past few days vanished from me completely. I just felt like crying a river with tears of joy. Even through everyone toughest times, we were still together and that's something the enemy didn't have; friendship. As I looked at everyone again, they all gave me encouraging smiles. I then looked to the two who gave me the most happiness, Amy and Ellie. They were now together, both smiling. I walked up to the two and embraced them both. Everyone smiled at the scene, happy that I was finally able to move on from the anger. I looked to Arceus, no longer any malice or evilness in my eyes. I smiled at him before walking up to him and hugging him loosely around the neck. I heard everyone gasp at this but Arceus just let me, knowing that I had forgiven him. As I looked around once more, the same determination was there, although this time it was different. This time it wasn't about petty revenge or anything of the the sort, this was about doing what I was sent here to do; destroy TDF. Arceus and Amy picked up this thought and smiled at me. I smiled at everyone as well.

''Well Arceus, I accept your offer. I will do what I was sent here to do in the first place... With the help of my family.'' I said, looking at my 'family'. Everyone nodded, overjoyed to hear the life was back in my voice and I was no longer the shell of the man I once was. This was the battle to the start the inevitable war and I- no we were going to win. The fire of determination had finally been refueled within everyone's hearts and we knew that in the end of the day.

''We are going to win this!'' Everyone said in unison.

**AU: That's the end of this chapter! So Kieron had finally stopped being a mopey bugger and he is going to destroy TDF once and for all. You may think this seems like the next chapter is the last one, but I assure you it's not. This is only a small fleet of Giovanni's soildeirs. I'm hoping to make this about 30 chapters long, then will definitely do a sequel about Amy and Kierons life with their (SPOILERS) children! Yes, Amy is indeed pregnant after this chapter, she just doesn't know it yet. (chuckles mischievously). Anyway, big battle and training chapter in the next one so stay tuned! Eh, sorry about it not being very long, this was just a filler chapter, getting Kieron back to normal. Along with it being a cheesy and quite shitty lemon tbh. Oh well, what can ya do eh? :/  
**


	9. Team Dragon Force attack!

**AU: Hello once again Fanfiction readers! I have noticed on the last chapter there were a lot less views, although I have also noticed less people reviewing; as I have said in all of my previous chapters, I need to see more reviews if I'm going to upload constantly. Also, check out my new story that I have just published! Anyway, on with the chapter:**

**Kierons POV:**

As I woke up from the dream everyone shared, I was thinking back to how everyone will always be there for me. Even Ellie was here with me now and I was glad she didn't hate me for what was going on between me and Amy. I was finally truly happy, I felt relieved and ecstatic today. As I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice Amy waking up. When she started rustling about in the covers, I looked over to her and grinned. She seemed slightly relieved and very chirpy to see that I no longer had any negative emotions and we were both radiating happiness and joy. She flung herself at me and we engaged in a passionate kiss. All of the memories from what happened before the dream came back to me and I blushed. She noticed this and read my mind briefly; upon noticing what I was blushing at she gave a devilish grin and pocked me in the cheek.

''Oh Kieron, there's no need to be embarrassed about it. You do look cute when you blush though.'' She said, giggling with a small blush on her face also. I grinned myself and laughed at my own childishness, knowing that I always could be honest and have a good laugh with Amy. I saw her visibly cringe and hold her belly lightly. I gave her a concerned and slightly sad look, then I realized what this could mean. My jaw hit the floor, I didn't think Tio really meant it when he informed me about how Amy would get pregnant easily, although I had to confirm my suspicion. I looked to her to see she had a shocked face, although she had a large smile. The second I saw this, I knew my suspicions were indeed true. She looked towards me and we made eye contact, immediately we both hugged each other, crying tears of joy at the aspect of starting a family together. I knew that my mom, everyone, especially Ellie would be proud of me and happy that I had finally got the happiness I need. As we sat together hugging, I was seriously wondering when the little one would be born. I looked towards Amy to see she had the largest smile on her face and was muttering some things along the lines of; 'What should s/he be called?' 'What should we buy him/her' and other things along those lines.

''Hey Amy, do you know how long it will take for him or her to be born?'' I asked her curiously, extremely exited about being able to be a father. She looked at me briefly before having a thoughtful look on her face, thinking about how quickly Latias' usually give birth. She suddenly had a 'eureka' moment and looked at me, grinning.

''I think they will be born relatively soon, maybe the end of the week. I can't be totally sure as you do still have some human genes within you after the transformation and that may affect the amount of time before I give birth,'' She told me in a knowing voice. I nodded happily, I could wait till then. As we talked a little longer, Tio and the two smaller Lati's entered the room. I looked towards my new brothers and sister and grinned.

''Hey guy. How are you this morning?'' I asked them, smiling all through the sentence. I seriously didn't know why I was this happy, but I was glad that I was no longer filled with anger and hatred. The others seemed a little taken aback by my sudden change in mood, but they quickly smiled at me. Tio then came forward and sat on the bed next to me and Amy, putting a claw on my shoulder.

''I'm glad to see the little... 'meeting'? Helped you get over the sadness you were feeling. Also, I felt a sudden burst of happiness and energy a few seconds ago, what was that about?'' Tio asked us curiously, not even remotely thinking that Amy was now pregnant! I looked at Amy briefly, slightly scared of how Tio might take this. I steeled myself and decided to be straightforward, avoiding any confusion. I looked to Tio with a slightly scared look and decided to tell him.

''Okay Tio, I know this may be a bit shocking but... Amy... Amy is pregnant.'' I said, sighing. There, I said it, now I was waiting for the inevitable brawl with Tio. I wouldn't blame him for hating me, after all I had sex with his sister after only really knowing her about two days. I looked to everyone and they all, apart from Amy, had shocked looks. I looked down, knowing they were disappointed in me.

''Is... Is that true... Amy?'' Tio asked his sister, I was sure there was some hope in his voice, which honestly, surprised me.

''Yes Tio, me and Kieron are going to have a baby!" Amy squealed excitedly. I saw Tio grin widely and before I knew it, we were all having a massive group hug. I was still a bit nervous about how the others were taking this, but I was glad that they at least approved. Eventually everyone let go and Tio decided to take me for a 'private' talk. I felt some fear well up, but walked with him anyway. We kept walking, going into the garden of the Lati's. I was seriously wondering what he wanted to talk about...

**Amy's POV:**

I was wondering what Tio wanted to talk about with Kieron but decided against listening in. I turned to my two siblings and gave them a smile. They smiled back and I came up with an idea to pass some time.

''Hey you two, how about we have a little game of tag?'' I asked them, smiling. They smiled and had devilish grins on their faces.

''Sure sis, although...'' Latios said as he poked me in the ribs. ''Tag, you're it!'' He shouted, giggling slightly. Latios and Latias flew out of the room quickly, laughing as I started chasing them. We played the little game for a while, making sure to not eavesdrop on what Kieron and Tio were talking about. Me and the other two started getting very curious and decided to listen into the conversation, making sure the other two don't know we're listening to them.

''...I know Kieron, but we need to protect you at all costs. Arceus said it himself, you are the chosen one and if you die, the world will surely be doomed.'' Tio said in a slightly agitated voice. I listened in more closely as Kieron spoke up.

''I know Tio but I don't want anything to happen to Amy or the rest of you. If anything happened to anyone because of me I would never forgive myself.'' Kieron said sadly. I groaned, knowing how stubborn and caring Kieron can be after just a few days. He seemed to always want to be the one in any line of danger instead of anyone else.

''Kieron, you need to let other people help you in fights. Your stubbornness will get you in major trouble.'' Tio said, chuckling slightly. Kieron laughed himself, knowing that he was indeed stubborn.

''Okay Tio, you got me. Although, if there is ever too much danger, I want you to take you brother and sisters away from the fight.'' Kieron said in a slightly demanding voice. I giggled to myself, Kieron really was too caring for his own good. What Tio said next perked my interests slightly though.

''What are the two of you going to do about the pregnancy?'' Tio asked Kieron. I listened more closely, waiting for Kierons reply.

''I don't know. If Team Dragon Force attack soon, then there is no way I'm allowing Amy to risk herself and our child.'' Kieron said in a grim voice. I got quite angry at that, not wanting Kieron to hold me back from the fight.

''Kieron you know what Amy is like, she won't allow you to hold her back. I think we just need to make sure she doesn't get too close to any attacks or it may be fatal for the baby.'' Tio said in a knowing voice.

''See, that's what I mean; I'm sorry Tio, but I am going to make sure Amy doesn't go anywhere near the fight.'' Kieron said, conviction in his voice. I rushed towards the two, getting ready to give them a telling off for talking behind my back.

''Hey! I choose whether or not I fight in my own battles. I don't want anything to happen to the two of you while I just sit back and watch!'' I scolded them. They looked at me slightly shocked, not realizing I was listening the whole time.

''I'm sorry Amy, but I can't let you be in the fight, if you were, you may get seriously hurt.'' Kieron said to me sadly, his tone of voice not allowing any arguments.

''But...'' I tried saying but was cut off by Tio.

''Kieron's right Amy, we can't risk you getting hit in the stomach or you will risk losing the eggs.'' Tio said to me in a stern voice. I looked at the two of them briefly before turning away, crying slightly.

''I just want to help. I don't want anyone to go through anymore pain, especially you Kieron.'' I said with more tears flowing. Kieron came up to me and hugged me tightly, whispering soothing words.

''Shh, Amy. Nothing is going to happen to any of us, I will make sure of that.'' Kieron told, a lot of determination in his voice. I looked into his eyes, knowing that he would not let anything happen to his family after what he has been through. He lowered his head and kissed me on the lips tenderly, making all of my fears go away. As we broke away, I looked into his eyes with even more love, knowing that the kind and compassionate Kieron was back.

After some more talking, we headed back inside. I spotted Bianca and Lorenzo looking for us. I quickly rushed towards them, playfully hugging Bianca.

''Oh, there you guys are. Lets head inside, breakfast is almost ready.'' Bianca said to all of us. I nodded happily, grabbing Kierons claw before rushing inside. Kieron was about to protest, not wanting to be dragged to the house but I just simply pulled harder and he complied.

''Wow Amy, you seem to be really happy after our talk.'' Kieron said to me. I smiled at him and just simply nodded. I was still wondering how we could break the news to everyone that I was pregnant. As we got to the table in the kitchen, everyone looked at us and smiled.

''Morning Kieron and Amy, how did you sleep?'' Misty asked us.

''Ah, good. Although, I did have a dream that involved everyone last night including the god Pokemon.'' Kieron said with a thoughtful look on his face. I looked at him, I also had the same dream and I actually got to meet Ellie, well, the ghost of Ellie. She didn't even seem to care that I was with Kieron, in fact, she was more than happy that Kieron was able to move on. I smiled to myself, liking the fact that Kieron was finally happy again. Although, I knew there was a war coming, and this could truly be the end to Altomare. I looked at everyone around the table briefly, feeling the inevitable war getting closer to us. I decided to sit in silence, not wanting everyone getting distracted by my pregnancy.

**Normal POV:**

As everyone ate their breakfast, they could feel the same foreboding feeling that Amy felt before. Kieron, Tio and the other Lati's new what this meant considering they were in the dream last night. Eventually, it became too much for Kieron and Amy and they stood up suddenly, making everyone turn to them.

''Everyone we need to talk to you about something.'' Kieron said grimly. They all knew this tone meant there was trouble and listened in.

''Okay, this may be shocking to you but... Team Dragon Force is attacking again, and this time, it's going to be much worse.'' Kieron stated in a fearful tone. Everyone except the Lati's gasped at this, not knowing about the dream the previous night.

''How do you know this Kieron?'' Ash asked, getting slightly scared. Latias went over and nuzzled him, hoping to get rid of his fear. Kieron looked at the two a smiled, glad that Ash was getting used to being with a Pokemon. Kieron then scanned the room again and thought about how to break this to the rest of the.

''Okay, I know this is going to be hard to believe but... I had a dream last night and Arceus was in it.'' Everyone except the Lati's gasped at this before Kieron continued. ''In this dream, Arceus informed me that Team Dragon Force will more than likely be sending some grunts and even some top agents to the island to try and capture me.'' Kieron told them sadly. Everyone was then in deep thought about this, wondering how they should plan to retaliate against the attack. Sadly, there was no time to think as they heard some explosions going off by the coast near to Bianca's house and a lot of choppers heading in their direction.

Everyone immediately flooded outside and upon first glance, their blood ran cold. In front of them was around 10 choppers and 20 boats coming towards the coast. Just seeing the badge on the side of the choppers made Kierons aura flare and he transformed into his Latios form.

''I will not allow this! Luster Purge!'' Kieron roared angrily. Because of his unique aura, the Luster Purge was powered up and traveled at a very fast speed towards two choppers close to each other. Upon impact, the choppers were completely obliterated with a deafening roar. The explosion sent some shock-waves around and the other choppers started plummeting. The boats then sped towards shore, Dragon Force grunts flooding out of the sips. Everyone groaned to themselves slightly and Kieron came up with a good plan.

''Okay everyone. Send out all of your Pokemon and me and the Lati's will take down the choppers and boats. Cover us!'' Kieron commanded his friends. Everyone complied and sent out their Pokemon to holds back the grunts. Kieron changed into his human form quickly and sent out his 4 Pokemon. They greeted their trainer and got into a battle stance with the rest of the Pokemon. Kieron changed back into his Latios form, getting ready for the battle ahead.

**Kieron's POV - Poke-speak:**

As I looked around, all I could see was destruction close to the shore. The next thing I noticed made my anger flare even more. I felt some tears prick the corners of my eyes when I saw a family on the beach, dead. I looked towards the grunts with even more hate and roared as I headed towards the boats, already powering up another Luster Purge.

''Kieron wait! You can't head straight into the battle like that!'' I heard Amy cry behind me. I payed them no mind and threw my super powered move towards the grunts on the beach; another ear piercing explosion ran out as it made contact with the sand. All eyes were on me now, the hate I was giving off was showing with my aura flaring around my body. It was a pure red now, my vision got cloudy and I just wanted to destroy every last one of these bastards.

''Kieron, you need to calm your aura! You'll destroy the whole island in this state!'' Tio shouted, grabbing my shoulders. I looked at him for a second and seeing the fear in his eyes snapped me out of my angered state. I nodded to him, a kind smile on my face. He visibly relaxed. My eyes then widened in shock as I saw the Blizzard attack heading straight towards us. I pushed Tio out of the way and took the brunt of the attack.

''Arghhh!'' I cried as I fell towards the ground, the super-effective attack doing a lot of damage to me.

''Kieron!'' I heard Amy scream. This snapped me out of it and I quickly stabilized myself, glaring at the attacker. There was a Sneasel there, grinning tauntingly. I snarled at it and powered up another Luster Purge, **(AU: Sadly, this is the only attack Kieron knows in his Latios form. He will be trained to learn more moves by Tio in the later chapters.) **wanting to get rid of the ice type Pokemon quickly.

''Sneasel use Ice Fang!'' The grunt commanded. The Sneasel smirked again and showed it's fangs, heading straight towards me. I grunted as using 3 Luster Purge's in a row was tiring but sent the attack anyway. The attack hit the Sneasel and it cried in pain, landing on it's knees. I was currently on the ground, panting from slight fatigue. I looked towards the trainer and groaned as I saw him heading towards me, empty Poke-ball in hand. I got slightly scared at this, not knowing if I could be caught. As the grunt was about to throw the Poke-ball, Amy crashed into him, sending him a few feet back.

''Kieron, are you okay?!'' Amy questioned, rushing and pinning me to the floor, hugging me tightly. I looked at her, chuckling slightly to see that she was happy I was alright. Once again, my eyes widened in dread as our little reunion was cut short.

''Hmph, how touching. Salamence, use Dragon Claw!'' A top member of Dragon Force called. I heard the Salamence roar is acknowledgment as it started powering up the attack. I held onto Amy tighter and used the last of my strength to power up an aura shield. The Salamence fired the attack and it crashed into the shield. I gasped as the power from the attack was becoming too much and I was slowly losing my energy. As I was about to blackout, Tio and the other 2 Lati's fired respective Luster Purge's and a Mist Ball at the Salamence and knocked it out straight away. As I was losing consciousness, I saw everyone running towards me. I smiled at Amy before I entered the realm of darkness...

**Normal POV: **

''Kieron!'' Everyone shouted as they saw him knocked out. They all looked at each other briefly and decided to let Amy take care of him. Everyone then gathered around Amy and Kieron to protect them.

''Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Charizard use Fire Spin and Bayleef use Razor Leaf!'' Ash called his attacks.

''Corsola use Pin Missile, Gyarados use Surf and Politoad use Water Gun!'' Misty commanded her Pokemon.

''Geodude use Rock Throw, Onix use Dig and Golbat use Supersonic!'' Brock called his attacks. All of the attacks headed to different Pokemon, completely destroying any attempted attack. All of the grunts Pokemon were immediately forced to the ground, some knocked out and some still standing, albeit barely. The friends smirked, knowing that they had the Team Dragon Force members in a corner. The grunts done the only thing they could in a situation like this...

''Men, return your Pokemon. Retreat!'' The main admin shouted. The next thing the friends knew, they were sprinting towards the last 2 boats left and quickly got away from the island. At this, they all sweat-dropped. Instead of questioning what THAT was about, they turned their attention to Amy and Kieron to see that Amy was in her human form and had Kierons head in her lap. They smiled at this and decided to head back inside quickly.

''Come on everyone, we have got rid of them. Lets head back inside.'' Tio told everyone in his telepathy. They nodded and put Kieron on Tio's back before heading back to Bianca's house for a well deserved rest.

Once they got back inside, they took Kieron to his and Amy's room and placed him on the bed. Amy wanted to stay with him by themselves so everyone else just went to the kitchen to finish their breakfast since they couldn't because of that damn battle. Even after a few hours, Kieron still hadn't woke up and Amy was starting to get slightly worried. Tio and the other Lati's hovered into the room to see Amy looking at Kieron with slightly scared and nervous eyes.

''Amy, what's the matter?'' Tio asked his sister curiously. Amy turned her gaze to them for a few seconds before looking back to Kieron and sighing.

''I don't know, it's just that Kieron still hasn't woke up yet and I'm worried.'' Amy said sadly. Tio looked to Kieron and didn't really see why she was worried. He looked really peaceful at the moment; his chest rising and falling slowly, the serene smile on his face.

''What do you mean Amy? He's breathing perfectly fine and he's smiling. The battle must have just took a lot out of him.'' Tio said. Amy acknowledged what he said and nodded, smiling.

''Yeah you're right Tio. I might as well go downstairs for lunch and leave Kieron to rest some more.'' Amy said to her brother's and sister. They all nodded and headed downstairs, leaving Kieron to rest. Once they got to the kitchen, everyone said a greeting and they 'cooed' back their own greeting. Everyone just sat in relative silence, talking about a few random things as they ate their lunch. Eventually, Bianca asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

''So Amy, did you and Kieron... You know... Last night?'' Bianca asked her friend, a small blush on her face. At hearing this, Amy blushed like crazy and turned away from her friends, muttering under her breath. Everyone, even Bianca laughed at this despite her own embarrassment from asking that question. Amy looked back at her friends, giggling herself and nodded. Everyone stopped laughing and gave her a slightly shocked look, before congratulating her.

''So Amy... did you get, you know... pregnant?'' Bianca asked again. Amy blushed slightly at this question but nodded happily, grinning. Bianca quickly brought Amy into a hug, really happy that Amy finally got what she had always wanted; a caring mate and children. After this, they kept talking for a while, waiting for Kieron to finally wake up.

In the room Kieron was in, he was slowly waking up, groaning at the fatigue he was currently feeling from using that really powerful aura shield. As he scanned the room, he noticed that he was in his and Amy's bed. He breathed a sigh of relief since he knew they won the battle. As he attempted to get out of the bed, his muscles cramped up and he lost concentration so he stopped hovering. He then groaned as he fell to the floor, completely exhausted. He looked to the door as he heard it creek open and saw Amy there, grinning like crazy. When she saw him on the floor she gasped and ran towards him, checking to see if he was hurt.

''Kieron, are you okay? Why are you on the floor?!'' Amy asked as she turned back into her Latias form. Kieron chuckled to himself slightly, trying to hover again but failing.

''I'm fine Amy, I'm just exhausted after using that shield to protect us. At the moment, I can't even hover.'' Kieron said dejectedly. Amy smiled at him, deciding to call Tio to help Kieron since he was too heavy to pick up in this form for her. Soon, Tio came into the room and seeing Kieron on the floor, used his psychic powers to lift him back onto the bed. Kieron gave him a thankful look and Tio and Amy just smiled at him.

''How you doing after the battle Kieron?'' Tio asked.

''Ugh, I'm exhausted after that. Making that aura shield really took a lot out of me.'' Kieron said exasperatedly. Amy giggled to herself, glad that Kieron was okay. Tio just smiled at both of them.

**Kieron's POV:**

Since I was too tired to hover, I decided to just change back into my human form. As I was changing, the blue glow covered my body once again and when it stopped, I was back to normal. I started panting again slightly; just changing into my normal takes a lot of energy. Luckily, I was able to walk so I could head downstairs to get something to eat. Amy was still fretting over me though and decided to change into her form and slung my arm around her shoulder, helping me stay standing.

''Thanks Amy.'' I said, giving her a little peck on the cheek. She beamed at this and had an even bigger grin. I have Tio chuckle behind us and I gave him a mock glare. He just grinned even wider at that and I chuckled at his antics. We all smiled at each other and headed to the kitchen; considering I was starving. As soon as we got to the kitchen, I was swarmed with questions by just about everybody.

''So Kieron my man, I heard that you and Amy had a 'fun' time last night huh?'' Brock asked me. I blushed like crazy and knocked him around the head, annoyed at all of his perverted comments and the way he acts around girls. I looked to Amy to see was looking away, also blushing at Brock's comment. I growled under my breath slightly.

''Don't listen to him Kieron. Congratulations by the way!'' Bianca said chirpily, wrapping both me and Amy into a hug. I laughed at this, happy about all of the kind words. Soon, everyone calmed down and we sat around the table in peace, making some small talk.

**AU: That's the end of this chapter! Once again, this was a pretty short chapter compared to my previous ones. I can't write as much anymore because I'm getting close to doing my GCSE's and I need to do a lot more homework and revision lately. If I can, I will try to get at least 2 chapters out for both of my stories a week. Anyway, that's all I've really got to say except check out my new story, 'Betrayal at it's worst'!**


End file.
